


A Gentle Push (nay Shove!) was Required

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: His beloved and annoying godsister's attempts to get Mycroft to confess his feelings to one DCI Gregory Lestrade and then a little more of Mycroft's, and Greg's family's background. *very loosely contains references to Sailormoon*
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1 - This is new.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in fanfic writing. Had wanted to do the Mystrade Monday Prompts from @mystradepromptsandscenarios in tumblr but it took a life of its own... Only the first 5 chapters were using the prompts.
> 
> I am mixing a bit of Japanese in my fic. Kathleen had been my fantasy character for the longest time in my head and she was based very very loosely on Sailormoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chichi-ue = how the royals call their father  
> Okumiya-san = Okumiya is a name, the Japanese usually add honorifics at the end of other people's name, in this case the common -san.  
> Hai = in the context of this chapter, it means Okay.

"KATHLEEN SERENITY MARGARET HOWARD-HUD! Give me back my phone, NOW! 

"NO!" 

So a 42 years old ginger haired man began chasing a 14 years old blonde teenager around the drawing room, then to the garden. Somehow they progressed to hide and seek. While Mycroft was sorely tempted to pay a visit to the security room, he was not keen on letting the guards know his reasons to locate the teenager as it sounds rather childish and may cause unnecessary alarms. It wasn't his work phone that was taken after all. 

After about an hour searching for his annoying godsister, he gave up and sat down on a bench by the stream running through the estate. Kathleen could be hiding anywhere and she'll darn well will show up by 4pm at the manor. They need to get ready to attend a dinner to celebrate The Queen's birthday. He leaned backwards and inhaled the fresh air from the woods which reminded him of Musgrave Hall and exhaled all his stresses of the week. 

Mycroft hauled himself up after he nearly nodded off to sleep and made his way back to the manor. A helicopter will collect them at 6pm. He wished his godfathers would stop teasing him about being afraid to ask Gregory as a date for tonight. Kathleen had been teasing him for ages about Gregory. As much as he would like to have that gorgeous man, he had always feared for his safety. Being close to Mycroft Holmes invited threats of assassinations, kidnappings or some form of harm. No, he will not have that happen to Gregory. 

\---

"Kathleen, my phone please." as they walked towards the waiting helicopter. 

Sticking her tongue out, she gave Mycroft back his phone. He did not think anything of it for the rest of the evening. 

\---

"Sherlock, give me back my phone!" 

"Well, this is new." as Sherlock was scrolling on Greg's phone and tapped on a messaging app that was supposed to be password protected.

Greg sighed heavily. "What does a man need to do to get his privacy from you, hrm?".

Sherlock stopped and stared at something on the phone. Greg's patience reached rock bottom and he snatched his phone back from the insufferable detective. He had been awake for the past 22 hours and does not want to play any mind games. 

" Oh… " as he looked at the screen and blushed hard. 

The chat that was displayed showed several photos of his beautiful crush sent from his crush's phone. The first was him sitting and arms spread on the backrest of a wooden bench somewhere in the woods with his shirtsleeves rolled up. Mycroft looked so very young with pinkish cheeks and nose, relaxed and at peace with his surroundings. The second photo was a close up of him putting on cufflinks. The last, in a tuxedo walking down a dark wooden grand staircase while distracted with his work phone. The photos looked like there was some professional editing done like one of those engaged for wedding albums. And then a text saying "Wish you were by my side. xxx". 

"Lestrade, when did you start dating my brother?" Sherlock screamed in horror for everyone near his office to hear. 

"We're not dating! Maybe he sent it to the wrong person?" as he stuffed his phone in his inner pocket of his jacket, not wanting Sherlock to nick it again. He shooed everyone out of his office and locked the door. 

Greg did not sleep for another 2 hours. 

\---

"KATHLEEEEEENNNNNNN" as a beetroot coloured Mycroft saw his chat with Greg after Sherlock's message. 

"It's for your own good!" she yelled and laughed while running off to her room. 

His godfathers shook their heads and wobbled off to their room in each other's arms. Immediately attending a formal function after having just arrived home from Beijing takes a toll on 4956 years old and 4452 years old men after all. 

Mycroft sent an apology to Greg for the weird photos blaming Anthea for playing a prank because he ate all her whisky chocolates. He later cocooned himself with the duvet and fell asleep soon after in his dishevelled tuxedo. 

\---

Greg woke up and read the message from Mycroft. Not sure if he should believe the reason because it sounded too silly to be from Mycroft. But then again, when the Holmes brothers were in the same room, they barely behaved… 

_You have a real professional there for photos. You look great in all of them! GL_

_Thank you. I will send your compliments to the photographer. MH_

Greg had the photos printed and framed that afternoon.

\---

"These two dunderheads. Why can't they confess their affection for one another already. Urgh! So frustrating!" 

"Now now my dear, you can't force them to be together if they are not ready to make the first step. You did try." said her Chichi-ue. 

"Tone down on the teasing a bit today alright? He had a terrible month with the Prime Minister and the cabinet while we were away." said her daddy affectionately. 

"Hai…" 

Mycroft joined them for a late breakfast and the four of them spent happy hours walking in the woods and splashing around at the waterfall area in the estate. They absolutely needed to forget reality for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm willing to wait for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kathleen tried again with Anthea's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Mystrade Monday Prompt 2.
> 
> -sama is the most formal honorific suffix for the Japanese.

Unbeknownst to her fathers and Mycroft, with the help of Anthea, Greg was driven to Avalon one afternoon. He was greeted by Kathleen's butler, Okumiya, as he stepped out of the car and was quickly shown to a guest room. He was then treated to a complete spa session and changed into the tuxedo provided.

Greg was told by Anthea that he was assigned an undercover mission to be Mycroft's date that night in an important international gala dinner. There were possible attempts of assassination of one Mycroft Holmes and he was the genius' last line of defence if something went wrong. She was unable to be there because she had sprained her wrist earlier due to an earlier assassination attempt.

The tuxedo was comfortably fitted to his frame and gun. His hair stylist worked wonders with his hair. Skin exfoliated feeling fresh like he had shed a tonne of murder grime off. Hell he looked and felt like he was about to be married off. 'Oh shush you idiot!'. Greg went back to the entrance hall.

Mycroft was stunned with wide eyes at the foot of the grand staircase when he saw Gregory walking down the stairs. It was like seeing his dreams came true.

"Mycroft?"

Snapping out of his fantasy cloud and swallowing his saliva, "D-DCI Lestrade. Why are you here?"

"I've told you thousands of times to call me Greg. Anthea said you needed me."

"She WHAT? No, no, no, no, no." The barely in control man phoned his PA to which she answered, yes, DCI Lestrade is his bodyguard tonight. Do not be out of his sight. And yes, the silver haired sex bomb was to act as his date tonight.

"Okumiya-san, where is Kathleen?!"

"I'm here~" said the mischievous teenager in a sing-song voice. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Mycroft-sama, a video call."

Mycroft scowled at the screen of the tablet Okumiya-san was holding. Greg saw a surgeon currently operating.

"Did you have anything to do with DCI Lestrade being here?"

"How can I? I'm not involved in the British Government. Nor am I involved in your security details." answered the neurosurgeon casually while she deposited a piece of brain tumour into a stainless steel bowl.

"Do enjoy your evening Mycroft. I'm so sorry I can't join you tonight. Happy birthday!" ended the call.

Mycroft exhaled forcefully and slumped his shoulders. 'Great, so my birthday treat is to have Gregory as my fake date tonight.' thought the man.

"Erm… Hey Mycroft, I didn't get any present for you. Didn't know it's today… I'll give it to you tomorrow, alright?" said Greg in a shy voice.

"I'm willing to wait for it." said a surprised Mycroft with an equally shy smile.

"Sir, the car is ready."

'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.' thought Mycroft.

Off they went to the gala.


	3. Chapter 3 - This isn't what I wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Earl of Mulgrave is a real title. Close enough to Musgrave :)
> 
> Base on Mystrade Monday Prompt #3

"The Earl of Mulgrave and Detective Chief Inspector Lestrade." 

Mycroft winced at the announcement. He does not understand why must their arrival be announced and his title must be used. He never introduced himself with that title. He snuck a look at Gregory to check for his reaction. Gregory merely raised an eyebrow. They each took a cocktail glass from a waiter and a group of ladies walked up to them. Mycroft left Gregory to fend for himself from the cougars as he was pulled into conversation by the Economic Secretary to the Treasury and the U.S. Ambassador. 

\---

DCI Gregory Lestrade turned several heads alright. Including his head, several times in fact. They were told never to leave each other's sight after all. Mycroft could not help but notice attempts of courting the handsome man by women and men alike. He was pulled back into conversation by German and Swiss diplomats. 

Just then, the electricity supply shut off. In total darkness, Greg made a beeline to Mycroft's last known position while accidently stepping on a lady's feet and bumping a man's shoulder. As he grabbed on an elbow, the lights came back on. The elbow was not Mycroft's. He frantically looked around, the ginger was nowhere to be seen. 

'Shit shit shit shit shit.' ran through Greg's mind as he called Anthea. "I'm here, we're looking for him now." and Anthea rang off. 

They searched the entire building from top to bottom and combed through the available CCTV footage. Apparently every power source, including secondary source were cut off at the same time so every non battery operated electronics connected to a power socket lost power supply. Meaning, no CCTV footage captured during the blackout. No vehicles had left the premise, all staff and guests but 5 people were accounted for. 'So where the bloody hell is Mycroft???' while Greg pulled his hair in frustration. 

"Lestrade." 

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked at Greg up and down and maintained a stoic face. 

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I was meant to keep him safe but, but I failed him." the pale faced silver fox hung his head.

"This isn't what I wanted, Lestrade! What I want is for you to tell me what you heard, what you thought you heard, what you thought you saw! Tell me!" 

\---

Kathleen was just finalising her patient's report when she heard what happened to her godbrother. She called for her driver and went off to the hotel where the gala was at. Unfortunately no one was allowed in or out of the hotel as it is still an active crime scene. Mycroft was not the only one missing and there were fresh blood stains on a wall. 

Sighing, she stood at a dark corner and concentrated to find a strand of reddish coloured light that was her godbrother's. She felt that he was uncomfortable but uninjured. Near but not inside this building. Afraid for his crush if anything had happened to him. Kathleen sighed again. She sent her love to him and he sent his back. It felt like Mycroft became a little calmer than before. 

"Miss, please leave the premise now. Someone will be in touch to update family members of the case's status soon." 

Kathleen pulled up her hands to stop her bodyguards from speaking. 

"Oh girl, do you have someone in there too?" said some wannabe influencer with a fake high pitched sympathetic voice and a mic shoved in front of her while the prick adjusted her phone gimbal at her. One of Kathleen's bodyguards dealt with that hag and Edna promptly deleted the live stream from Facebook servers. 

"Officer, could I please have an audience with Flying Officer Finucane or DCI Lestrade?" 

Officer Slate doesn't know who Finucane was but he sure knew Lestrade. "DCI Lestrade is unavailable at the moment. Please leave now." 

"DCI Lestrade is here. Who asked?" 

Anthea rushed towards the teenager from behind Greg and quickly whispered in Welsh, "You're not supposed to be here!". "Mycroft is MISSING!" She whispered back in Welsh angrily. "Mr. Holmes the younger is looking for him." "Not fast enough!" Anthea looked at her pleading for her to be anywhere but here, "I know but we are doing our best. I'll call you once he is found. Promise." Kathleen's lips thinned. That's it. She'll look for the man her way. She walked back to the car and left. 

"Who's that?" asked Greg. 

Anthea sighed. "A concerned citizen." and left it at that. Greg was sure she sounded familiar but there was no time to waste. 5 people are missing, possibly injured. 

\---

Kathleen instructed her driver to stop by the roadside. They were on a lit gravel road surrounded by trees left and right. For some reason, she could feel her godbrother's presence stronger as they left the hotel but became milder after a while. Via live satellite imagery being displayed on her tablet, she saw an orange dot in the black areas indicating the dark woods. She switched into thermal imaging mode and saw several human shapes in and around a cottage. Some with guns. She also saw two figures creeping towards the cottage as if trying to look for entry. By the looks of it, it could very well be Sherlock and Dr Watson. Kathleen made a screenshot of the imagery, copied the GPS location of the cottage and sent it to Anthea. 

\---

Mycroft was not injured unlike his French and Belgium counterparts' partners. The both of them were rushed to the hospital by ambulance. Kathleen had stabilised them so that they didn't lose more blood. The car assigned to her was stocked like a mini clinic. A preference of her daddy for all cars assigned and owned by the family to be prepared to help the injured with some space for a few choiced weapons her Chichi-ue insisted to store. No point being medically helpful if someone threatens to kill them. 

Greg, Anthea, Sherlock and John each got a punching bag made of assassins. Self-defence was their reason. The other 3 who managed to get away were mysteriously tracked down and dumped in front of MI5's headquarters a few days later. The three of them swore two gay men in suits hunted them as if they were prized boars. One with dark hair and blue eyes wielded a sword calling it excalibur and the other with auburn hair and hazel eyes had electricity balls hovering above his palm. The two bantered with each other romantically bordering sexually while chasing the three of them in a foggy forest. 

Mycroft quickly got into the clinic on wheels that took Kathleen and him back to Avalon. He doesn't want to speak to anyone including Kathleen. 

\---

By the time Greg and his punching bag mates were done with debriefing, it was dawn. The car dropped Sherlock and John at Baker Street. While the driver made their way to Greg's flat, Anthea apologised for Mycroft's behaviour as he tends to be withdrawn after such incidents. 

"Who is the lady doctor?" 

"A close friend of Mr. Holmes." 

"Anthea, she looks extremely young. Is she Mycroft's daughter?" 

"No, she's not. But they are close." 'That sounded wrong.' but what else can she say without revealing much?

Greg nodded silently and exited the car as it stopped at the entrance to his flat. He felt so terrible for failing to keep Mycroft safe under his watch.

_I'm sorry I didn't prevent the kidnapping. Should have been beside you. GL_

He texted it before he went into shower. 

Mycroft replied back several minutes later. 

_No, if you had, you might have been injured or dead. You will not be put in such a predicament again, ever. I swear. MH_

Greg read the reply after he got out of the shower and dressed. He tried calling Mycroft but his calls kept being diverted to voicemail. He doesn't need to be in office today but his tossing and turning on the bed for close to 2 hours was not helping him sleep. 

\---

"So, Mycroft. When are you inviting the DCI for dinner with the three of us, hrm?" Kathleen sneakily asked later in the morning. 

"Kathleen…" Mycroft looked up from his newspaper sadly. "Isn't it obvious that their safety is and will always be compromised if people are close to me?" Mycroft felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off and went back to his room to lock himself up as he couldn't stop his tears from pouring out. 

Kathleen sighed. "This is so not what I wanted to happen."


	4. Chapter 4 - There is nothing wrong with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break in. References to BBC Sherlock episodes begins. Urm, Sherlock tried too in his way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade Monday Prompt #4

Several days passed after the kidnapping. 

"Boss, go home. Something is wrong with you. You need sleep." said a concerned Sally Donovan after returning from lunch. 

"Lestrade, there is nothing wrong with you. Get up and let's go!" 

Sally glared daggers at Sherlock Holmes. Yes, she made a humongous mistake thinking the man was a fake and she was sorry, even apologised to Sherlock personally at 221B Baker Street but that does not mean she changed her mind about him being a jerk.

Greg had been too productive for his own good. He had cleared all his work for the day and does not want to have his mind idling back to Mycroft. And the doctor. 'She must be Kathleen the surgeon.'

"Who's the doctor with Mycroft?" blurted Greg without him realising. Sherlock scowled, "Shouldn't you know? You're dating my brother. Surely you would know all his friends seeing he doesn't seem to have any." 

"For the last time, Sherlock, we're not dating. If we are, don't you think I'll be with him now?" glared Greg. 

"Well, Mycroft can be difficult so it's no surprise if you are here working yourself to death to avoid him." 

Greg threw his arm up in frustration and yelled "What the hell do YOU WANT, SHERLOCK?" 

"Great! We're back to business now, finally!" said Sherlock cheerfully as he clasps his hands. "WE are going to a crime scene. Come along now, Gabon." with Sherlock locking arms tightly with Greg and dragging him out stopping only enough time for Greg to lock his door. He quickly marched out with Greg still being dragged in locked arms out of New Scotland Yard to his car in the parking lot where some people were having a break there amidst protest by Sally. 'The rumour mill goes round and round, round and round, round and round, the rumour mill goes round and round, all through town… " sang Greg's brain to the tune of a nursery rhyme he doesn't quite remember the title of. 

\---

"Whose house is this?"

“Mycroft's."

Greg was ready to strangle Sherlock but sighed in defeat instead. 

"Why are we here?" 

"To find out where he has gone to." 

Greg pursed his lips. "You could call him or Anthea and ask." 

"Where will the fun be in that, Detective Chief Inspector? Anyway, they are both not answering." 

They made their way into a bedroom. Sherlock opened the door to the walk-in wardrobe. "Oh great lord, Mycroft's clothes!" Greg seemed to have lost control of his mouth to have said his thoughts out loud. 

Sherlock rummaged through his brother's wardrobe to identify what type of clothing were missing while Greg stayed in the bedroom. The fact that Sherlock even knows what clothes Mycroft has was weird enough. 

A few framed photos arranged on a shelf at the corner of the room held his attention. One photo of what looks like the Holmes family taken during the Christmas Sherlock shot Magnussen (he doesn't know that officially), one of a soft smiling Mycroft carrying a little blonde haired girl as she hugged his neck hiding her face, another photo showed the grinning with mischief brothers covered in what looked like baking ingredients in a kitchen when they were much younger holding hands while an auburn haired man stood in front of them with hands on his waist. A photo of beaming Mycroft hugging a smiling auburn haired man with hazel eyes with his face on the auburn's chest and the auburn's arm around Mycroft's waist, the other hand on Mycroft's head, a grinning dark haired man with blue eyes hugging the lady doctor from behind while she was laughing took his attention next. 

Greg browsed through another photo and saw himself walking down the courthouse stairs loosening his tie using his right hand while talking on his phone on his left hand and looking at his left. The policeman's brain stopped functioning.

"Oh look! He has photos of you!" exclaimed Sherlock as he picked one where the then DI was cuffing a pedophile murderer who very nearly kidnapped another victim. He chased after her and caught her because he happened to be in the area for another case, oh. Oh. That little blonde Japanese girl and Okumiya! [(Standalone Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683759)

"Sherlock." said the icy voice.

They froze, neither dared to turn back at the source of the voice when he used that tone. 

"I expected better of you, Detective Chief Inspector." 'How many degrees Celsius lower can that voice go?' Greg was ready to crash through the window and never to be seen again. 

"Hello, brother! You are not at some isolated place left to die after all. Let's go, Lestrade! An actual crime scene awaits us!" After gently but quickly putting down the photo frame he was holding, Sherlock very nearly lifted Greg off his feet with him and they RAN out of the house. 

Mycroft did not need a bodyguard that night but his colleagues had insisted upon it. He had always been perceived physically weak and he never bothered to change anyone's perception of it unless absolutely necessary. Sherlock and Greg remained ignorant until a day when all hell broke loose when the two of them were tied to a wooden pole ready to be shot to death by a group of Italian mafias they were investigating. Mycroft looked sexy as hell that night moving about like as if dancing a waltz, shooting, kicking, body throwing, twisting necks, more shooting, dislocating limbs. John would have short circuited if he knew how dangerous Mycroft could be. [(Standalone Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952397) But kidnapped he was and Gregory was marred with a terrible experience because of him. 

Mycroft could only sigh and rubbed his face with his palms. As if the past week was not unusual enough, he found his brother and his heart in his house, in his bedroom… "Oh bollocks." was heard when he laid eyes on the photographs. Kathleen added some of Gregory's photos over the years since the first one she took of him while cuffing a murderer. Somehow she knew early on that he fell hard for Gregory when he first laid eyes on him. 

Happy birthday, it was. Not the worst, but it could rank second worst. 

\---

"Sherlock, I hate you. Go away." 

"But Le-" 

"NO. No more excuses. I'm going home. Get yourself home." 

Greg drove off leaving Sherlock behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursery Rhyme referred to: The Wheels on the Bus.


	5. Chapter 5 - I told you not to fall in love with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk miserable Mycroft. At least Greg is able to be there for him with Kathleen's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really dive deep in doing research on military procedures so I apologise in advance if it is different than real life. 
> 
> [Mochi making](https://youtu.be/tmSrULDVRPc)
> 
> RAMC: Royal Army Medical Corps. 
> 
> Tengu: supernatural beings that are often(used to) depicted as having the head of a Raptor with human and avian features as their body. Highly skilled in martial arts.

Weeks went by without Greg and Mycroft crossing paths. No dinner meetings, lunch meetings or coffee meetings that they usually have at least once a month. It was initially to update Mycroft about Sherlock but now that Sherlock had matured a little, they found themselves updating each other more about their own lives. In Mycroft's case, as much as he was able to share. 

There was a drunken night once which they emptied a couple of Mycroft's finest whiskies after a hellish day for the both of them at their respective workplace. Anthea found them asleep in each other's arms in the bathtub covered with duvets and pillows the next morning when the driver informed her that Mr. Holmes had not answered the door or his phone after 10 minutes of waiting. The two idiots were still dressed in their untucked dress shirts and trousers albeit missing some buttons from their shirts. They also had bruised lips and some red markings on their neck and jaw. Kathleen lamented the missed opportunity for them to have sex when she heard about it. "OI!" said Mycroft and he fell back to bed groaning with his head felt like it was pounded several times like a mochi. It took him three days to fully recover. He had missed Dr Watson's wedding too, not that he had wanted to attend in the first place. He swore he will never drink to such an extent anymore. [(Standalone fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561266)

Yet at present time, Mycroft was tempted to consume the entire bottle, right here, right now. Uncle Arthur has a great collection of wines and whiskies. Surely one missing bottle will not put a dent in his vast collection. 

"I'll only be gone for 6 months. You've nothing to be worried about!" 

"You're 14 years old! How can you even be allowed to join the RAMC and deployed to Afghanistan?! And ranked Captain at that?!" 

"I'm a neurosurgeon and I've done all the necessary training as a combat medic and more even before joining RAMC! Mycroft, seriously, you don't need to worry about me!"

Exasperated grey-blue eyes stared intently at another equally exasperated grey-blue eyes. 

"Surely Uncle Hugh is more sensible and will not let that happen?!" 

"Daddy had more sense than you by agreeing with me!" which began an impromptu staring competition that went on for several minutes between a 185cm tall man vs a 150cm tall teenage girl. Both standing and both clenching their fists at their side. 

Sensing that his competitor was not backing down any time soon and he had had a tiring day, he shifted his gaze to the dining table and gestured for her to sit down. Okumiya-san automatically started serving them their dinner and they ate in silence. 

If his godfathers had agreed to this, who was he to stop her. Funny how he never wanted his sister and he didn't want to have anything to do with his godsister too when she was brought to London. She reminded him of Eurus at first. Yet now, he could not bare to be apart from her. At least this one was sane enough. He was old enough to be her father but somehow he could never act like a "responsible adult" when they were together as if the universe was giving him another chance on experiencing having a baby sister. 

After dinner, they made their way to the family room and sat quietly beside each other on the sofa. Mycroft sighed and hugged Kathleen tightly. "There are people here who need saving too. You don't need to go all the way to a warzone…" 

Kathleen put her arms around Mycroft's waist, "I have other reasons too." 

"What are they?" 

"I'll tell you when I get back."

"Why not now?"

"Classified." 

The officially minor government official raised an eyebrow. "Even to me?" said in a suspicious voice. 

"Yup."

"When are you leaving?" 

"…" 

"Kathleen, when are you leaving?" Sounding rather alarmed. 

"I am to report for deployment at 0300 at the airfield later." 

Mycroft let out a sob and felt his heart cracked a little. 

"We'll still be able to communicate periodically. I will be using my company's communications infrastructures. No offence but it has better security and a more stable connection." said Kathleen while she wiped away his tears.

The heiress to the Tsukino and Mizutani business empire was not exaggerating. Kathleen had stuck some sort of sticker behind his ear unknowingly several times before when she felt something bad will happen when he goes on work trips. Mycroft had utilised her A.I. named Edna through that sticker several times and it got him out of sticky situations. 

\---

His godfathers said their goodbyes to their daughter at the airfield. They just landed from Greenland. Okumiya-san cried silent tears as he watched on. He had taken care of Kathleen since she was 5 months old. He very nearly died during the bomb blast that killed her family and several others while shielding the little girl with his wings and body. Uncle Hugh and Uncle Arthur managed to heal him. There were no hospitals for a tengu that they know of and certainly not one for a half human, half tengu. Mycroft placed his hands on Okumiya-san's shoulder attempting to comfort him. 

Kathleen walked over to another person in the crowd of families trying to say their goodbyes to their beloved soldier. They spoke and hugged briefly. Kathleen and her fellow soldiers began serving their deployment 10 minutes after. 

\---

Mycroft was pissed drunk at 8am in his house. It was Saturday. He just returned from Germany where he had to mend the relationship between the two countries thanks to a sentence uttered by the PM during an event that he left early after being informed that Sherlock had left his flat after mourning for so long. The government can burn down to hell during the weekend for all he cared. He felt so lonely and miserable without his annoying godsister's teasing and laughs and chatter and hugs and she had only been gone for two months! Sure, they talked over video calls but it was not the same! He doesn't feel like this even during his business trips! 

Oh how he wished he had taken his chance with Gregory so that he would not be this miserable pile of shit now wishing for it on top of missing his godsister and worrying about his baby brother. Stupid brother! Mummy and daddy somehow blamed him for the great idiot's latest spectacular fall from grace with drug concoctions he never thought anyone could possibly still be alive after consuming it. Then he nearly got killed by that horrid Culverton Smith all for the attention of one Dr John Hamish Watson! He loathed caring and needing other people! Caring is not an advantage! 

He looked up at his imaginary Gregory and his precious man said "My, I told you not to fall in love with me." 

"But I fell so hard for you my love. I'm so hopelessly in love with you, so very much for years, Gregory." 

Gregory gasped and blushed, not knowing what to say. Mycroft stood up from sitting on the floor beside his bed with his wobbly knees and hugged his imaginary love. They fell on to his bed with Mycroft on top and started kissing slowly at first. Hands gradually roamed everywhere. Suddenly he was turned on to his back and both his wrists were pinned at each side while Gregory straddled him. 

"I can't do this while we're drunk again, Mycroft. I want us to remember doing this and remember what we say to each other!" 

This felt too real. He must be getting good at his mind palace to add in realistic tactile and emotions too. 

"Mycroft. Love, here, drink some water and go to sleep 'kay? Please?" Gregory begged. 

Mycroft gave in and drank his cup of water. He fell asleep on Gregory's lap with his arms around his love's waist soon after mumbling "Love you." 

\---

'Oh God.' As Greg entered Mycroft's bedroom without the occupant noticing. 

'Oh Lord!' As Mycroft looked up to him and suddenly said "But I fell so hard for you my love. I'm so hopelessly in love with you, so very much for years, Gregory."

'Oh Fuck!' As they fell on to the bed and started kissing and touching everywhere. 

'Oh No! Not again!' As he pinned Mycroft down. 

His heart very nearly stopped when he heard "Love you."

Greg exhaled and gazed at Mycroft's sleeping smiling face. He shyly stole a kiss from the younger man's lips after he was done tucking the man and sat down at the edge of the bed. 

The DCI took out his relatively new phone and unlocked it with his fingerprint. He made a few taps once a fingerprint protected app loaded and was answered with "How is he?" 

"Completely boozed out of his mind. I've tucked him in bed." while pointing his back camera at the sleeping figure. 

"Thank you, Greg. Much appreciated." 

"No problem."

They talked a while about Culverton Smith's confessions and Afghanistan. Greg had to end the video call when another call came in which caller ID displayed Sally Donovan. 

\---

Kathleen had a premonition that something terrible will happen to her godbrother but she could not see the future. Unless you were receiving visions of future or past events, it was forbidden to do anything related to time and she does not want to find fault with the Guardian of Time. Not that she could right now anyway, she had Chichi-ue fully sealed her powers before she left for deployment. She doesn't want anyone recognising her while she hunted for the remaining snakes. A new identity was created for her too and she had to cut her hair so much shorter than she was used to. 

The surgeon had reached out to Greg after she received confirmation on her deployment to Afghanistan. She knows her fathers will take good care of Mycroft as they had always done since his birth but they do take on assignments which required travelling sometimes and could be away for an extended amount of time overseas. Anthea could only do so much looking over Mycroft. Chichi-ue had immediately planned for Shi-chan to go on a long holiday because her butler had not had any since he joined her household. Greg was the only one left who cared about Mycroft's wellbeing as much as her. She did not approach Sherlock as he was grieving for Mary and his shattered relationship with his best friend. 

It was an awkward meeting with the DCI but it had to be done. It was for Mycroft's own safety and possibly sanity. The policeman had doubts and was afraid he somehow screwed up again in keeping his crush safe but Kathleen assured him that he would do more than alright. She gave him a list of Mycroft's offices and properties he could be in in any part of the UK, and a new phone which could access any digital locks if the venue Mycroft was in has one or several. All calls, messages and data were secured and encrypted. All important data that was in his old phone were transferred remotely by Edna into the new phone. Edna can be summoned via that phone too if required. He was authorised to locate Mycroft Holmes and Charlotte Finucane. "Charlotte who?" Kathleen put her index finger on her lips and answered, "Don't tell Anthea you know her actual name now." It was sweet of him to be at the airfield to say goodbye and wish her luck. 

A few days after the drunken incident, Mycroft had to tell Sherlock and Dr. Watson about Eurus while Kathleen stumbled on disturbing information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to know more about [Tengu](https://www.tofugu.com/japan/tengu/).


	6. Chapter 6 - Please stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post BBC Sherlock Season 4 Episode 3 The Final Problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be my first chapter before stumbling onto the Mystrade Monday prompts. Then inspiration exploded. Also it was better to introduce the characters first so that it won't be too confusing, I suppose. Mycroft is quite a miserable man in my fic, isn't he? 😅
> 
> Greg is Gregory when we follow Mycroft's POV for a while and Greg in everyone's else. 
> 
> Sake: alcoholic beverage made by fermenting rice. 
> 
> Sakura: in English, it is cherry blossom.
> 
> [Sake infused sakura raindrop cake](https://www.tashcakes.com/2018/03/sakura-sake-raindrop-cake-recipe.html?m=1)

As soon as he was extracted from Eurus' cell, Mycroft was dragged into debriefings and meetings and discussions where he needed to explain to those in attendance everything regarding the operations of Sherrinford and basically who was to be blamed instead of him as he had relinquished all related matters to the prison governor who is now dead due to his own decision to break protocol on engaging his insane manipulative sister despite explicit warnings not to do so and its consequences. 

Greg received an unusually long emotional text from Mycroft some 8 hours after they last spoke with the last sentence saying he wished for everything to end including himself. Mycroft was exhausted and was not thinking straight. He didn't realise his rant sounded suicidal. Greg panicked and called Anthea to watch him for any suicide attempts while he made his way to Mycroft's house after informing his team, HR, and Chief Super he has to go on emergency leave over family matters via mass email. Chief Super was not happy with it but Greg was already out of New Scotland Yard within 5 minutes and did not answer his phone for the rest of the day. 

\---

"DCI Lestrade, thank you for coming." as Okumiya-san let Greg into Mycroft's house. "I am assigned temporarily to Lord Holmes as his butler. Please let me know if you need anything." 

"Er, thanks mate. Where's Mycroft?" 

"Through here please." 

\---

The usually impeccably dressed man was a mess. He was sitting on his desk. Jacket and tie missing, waistcoat unbuttoned, dress shirt untucked with the top two buttons undone, hair spiked up everywhere, face tear-stricken, shirtsleeves wet, eyes swollen, and 'Oh Lord, no…' blood stained bandages on the desk. 

"Mycroft!" as Greg ran to the younger man and held him. Mycroft was stunned. Greg quickly let go of him and tried to visibly scan for injuries. 

"Mr. Holmes had a grazed wound from a shrapnel during the bomb blast at Baker Street on his left arm." explained Anthea whom he just realized was in the study too. "Okumiya-san and I just changed his bandages." 

Greg nodded, not knowing what to say. 

"I have to attend to some urgent emails on behalf of Mr. Holmes so I'll leave the both of you for now." and with that, Anthea and Okumiya-san walked out of the study with the bloodied bandages. 

With the door closed, the both of them looked at each other in silence. One looking so lost, the other with worried expression. 

With a gentle voice, "Hey…" as Greg cupped Mycroft's jaw with his right hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?".

"I-I didn't want anyone to know." softly answered as Mycroft looked down and gripped the edge of his desk. "Anthea and Okumiya-san only found out while I was trying to redress the wound just now." 

Greg took Mycroft's uninjured arm to help him down from his desk and led him to the sofa. They sat side by side. Mycroft felt dizzy and his head ended up on Greg's shoulder. Greg's arms cocooned him. Mycroft felt safe and warm, as if everything would be alright like how he usually felt when he was with his godfathers. 

'Childish? Embarrassment? Shameless? Dignity? Whatever the hell is that?' went through Mycroft's head. He felt his eyes tearing up again. The younger man looked up to the DCI and with a child-like barely audible pleading voice said "Please stay?" Greg looked at him with a loving expression and answered "Always." 

\---

Greg stayed over at Mycroft's that night and the next. They cuddled on Mycroft's bed and sometimes Mycroft cried himself to sleep in Greg's arms after feeling sudden waves of despair or after he woke from nightmares. 

This business with Sherrinford traumatised Mycroft more than anyone had thought possible though it was not shocking to Hugh and Arthur. Unfortunately both of them were out of the country again at the moment. Hugh felt so grateful to Greg for being there for Mycroft that he swore he would make sure Grégoire de Rivière would never be found by his père. He will also make the most indulgent chocolate cake for Kathleen because she was right in getting involved with Mycroft's love life. Okumiya-san will get to indulge in his sake infused sakura raindrop cake for taking care of his godson even though he has no such obligations. 

Mycroft was not allowed access to any of his brollies for the time being because according to Anthea, they were all being serviced as there may be a component defect. All sharp kitchen utensils in his house were locked up. All hidden weapons in the car within reach of passengers sitting at the back removed. Mycroft can only wear any neckwear if he is with another person. All neckwear to be removed as soon as he entered his house or Avalon. Anthea prepared a biometric safe for Greg to store his gun. Existing spells were already in place in Mycroft's house and Avalon to deter removal of weapons from displays unless Arthur or Hugh were present to permit removal. 

\---

Three fucking days going four of being silently judged and interrogated like a criminal. Lady Smallwood and Sir Edwin did what they could to stop it. He had to thank his godfather for stopping it entirely. The man had just landed on British soil after returning from Moscow, got on a helicopter, waltzed into the room and said "This discussion ends here and now. Need you be reminded, ladies and gentlemen, that all responsibilities related to Sherrinford were Mr. Faiz Shah's for the past 6 years? Mycroft Holmes, his brother and Dr. John Watson were almost murdered several times while Eurus had free reign. Why would Mr. Holmes let that happen?" with his calm and soothing voice but his hazel eyes showed cold fury and screamed bloody murder to those who dared to defy one half of THE British Government. Hugh and Arthur being Mycroft's godfather was, of course, not common knowledge. 

If they were able to have a private moment, Mycroft would have hugged his godfather and thanked him, or cried in his arms, or whined like little rut, or all of it, he doesn't know anymore, but his godfather's PA had something which required his immediate attention after which they both ran out of the empty meeting room after promising Mycroft they will have dinner tonight at Searcys at The Gherkin.

\---

It was coming to noon and was too early for Gregory to be home at this hour. He couldn't bear to be in his house now without Gregory so Mycroft had hoped to find solace in the quiet of The Diogenes. Barely two hours after escaping the latest attempt in getting him fired from his job and incarcerated in a prison for whatever creative reasons, Sherlock presented him their angry parents while he was forcefully feeding himself mushroom soup with Gregory on video call. 

Oh how he wished that his godfather would waltz into his office here and make this go away too. 

\---

"Then he's very limited." 

Those words from mummy reminded him of the pain when Eurus stabbed him on his left shoulder and left him to die in his locked burning room in Musgrave Hall. His migraine was building up, his breathing felt shorter by the minute, his vision blurred more frequently, and his body felt like a potato sack. Auto reply mode switched on. 

\---

"I cannot grant anyone access to Sherrinford. I have no authority." 

Mummy and daddy looked ready to cut ties with him there and then. Sherlock stayed quiet at the back, looking at his feet. 

Just as mummy wanted to do so, balance of probability, someone barged into the office. Actually, 3 people barged into the office. Anthea walked up to his desk faking calm yet with glassy eyes, passed him her tablet with a video ready to be played.


	7. Chapter 7 - (God)Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Hugh, lovey Greg as usual.

Someone was wailing and screaming. His face was on a warm wet jacket and a familiar shoulder and neck. He was clutching on clothes tightly. Someone said 'It is not your fault.' repeatedly to his right ear gently. A pair of arms cradling him and rubbing his back attempting to soothe him while they were sitting on the floor somehow. He also heard mummy, daddy, Sherlock, and Dr Watson asking Anthea what was going on but Anthea remained silent with tears running down her cheeks. 

Mummy's voice sharply said "What are you doing here, Hugh?"

"Taking my godson home, Lady Holmes. Look at the state he is in and it is in part, your contribution!" said his godfather while glaring at mummy and daddy as he walked into the office. 

"Godson?" 

"You'll remember in time, Sherlock." as his godfather turns to him. He petted Mycroft's head gently, lovingly as Mycroft had always liked and kissed the side of his head while whispering 'It is not your fault.' like the one beside his right ear. 

Everything went gradually dark, silent and still for Mycroft. 

\---

*Outside where active LED screens, TVs and monitors are, a video is playing on all screens"

"The last of those ranked Captain and above here! Go on Captain Millard, introduce yourself to the world and say your last words!" 

The head covering removed and revealed a young woman with tied but messy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes glared daggers at her captors even though her hands were tied up with zip ties. 

"I am Captain Kathleen Serenity Margaret Howard-Hud. Traitors, death to the lot of you! *残り 3匹のヘビ も いただきます!!!"   
*Romaji: Nokori 3-biki no hebi mo itadakimasu!!!  
Translation: I’ll have the left over 3 snakes too!!!

Screaming, shouting, guns shooting, blood everywhere, blonde hair swishing around as she kicked, stabbed using the sharp knives attached to her boots, and twisting her assailant's neck to death or making them unconscious, as if performing a dance to kill while dodging bullets and knives. 

The blood tainted blonde hair stopped swishing all of a sudden and fell together with its body to the ground. Some of her captors were still moving around albeit with severe injuries of their own. One of them with a rather long gash at the right side of his face, smiled like a creepy maniac while blood flowed down as he looked at the camera and snarled, "We'll be coming for you soon, HOLMES!" and limped towards the camera while laughing hysterically as if he was watching an awesome comedy. The screen went white for a few seconds. The same footage looped again and again until MI6 managed to restore order to the screens in the country. 

\---

Mycroft would have stubbornly refused this but Hugh decided to carry him piggyback style since it was the best way to carry a tall man around without bumping into things like doorways and walls amongst other things. A cast charm helped him with the weight. Arthur would be able to carry Mycroft but his beloved had flown out from Canada to sort out whatever the hell happened in Afghanistan several days ago in hopes to return with their daughter while avoiding active combat for all parties. But the video of her that he was forced to watch...

"You're not taking him anywhere, Hugh. We forbid you! He's not your godson! We will be taking him home instead!"

“Lord Holmes, neither of you are fit to care for him! Had you not learnt over the years?”

“We are HIS PARENTS!”

Snorting, “Yes, with fine parenting skills. Sure. Who gave the scar to Sherlock where his left kidney is located? Who stitched him up? Who carried him all the way to my bakery in the village in the dead of night, sobbing and covered in blood? She was 4 at that time and she said she wanted to see SHERLOCK'S KIDNEYS. Yet the both of you insisted that she stays with the family and refused psychiatric evaluation! At 5, she graduated to drowning a boy and stabbed YOUR ELDEST SON'S left shoulder while he was sleeping, then locked his room and burnt down Musgrave Hall! 6 months after she was placed in an institution, she managed to burn that down too! Yet here we are, all you care is WHEN CAN YOU SEE HER AND BRING HER HOME? BOTH OF THEM almost died several times recently because of her and she is still your PRECIOUS VULNERABLE BABY GIRL! I should have killed her when the second fire happened!”

‘Goldfish expressions, all of them. Good, great, they are all speechless now. Better get moving before anything accidentally explodes. As if the day cannot get any worse.’ “DCI Lestrade, I need your assistance.” and Hugh plodded out of the office, up the stairs and to his waiting car at the entrance of the Diogenes Club while Greg followed closely behind. After Mycroft was safely placed inside the car, Hugh turned to Greg. 

“Thank you for being there for him, DCI Lestrade. I am grateful for the care you had shown him over the years, especially these past few months.” 

“Please, call me Greg. S’alright, that’s what friends are for. But I worry he be havin’ worst nightmares now after watching that video. Came here as soon as I saw it.” Soft brown eyes of a grey haired man landed on Mycroft’s sleeping self. “I promised Kathleen to take care of him.” those same big brown puppy eyes looked at Hugh, pleading, “Can I visit him, please?” softly uttered.

A little smile formed and Hugh gladly passed on a card containing his PA’s phone number informing Lestrade that if he wishes to do so, he is welcome to stay in Avalon starting tonight for as long as he wants. The estate is not too far away from London but if he does not want to get himself lost especially when it is dark since the roads are not lit, it would be best to call his PA or Anthea to arrange for transport and not to drive on his own.

As the car drove off, Greg felt eyes bore into the back of his head. He turned around and was met with stares from the Holmes and John. Anthea was nowhere to be seen.

\---

"Lestrade, friends only?" Sherlock with his left eyebrow raised. 

Blushing furiously, "Yes, Sherlock. Friends like you and John." 'Oh great god, in front of his parents too!' 

Greg felt goosebumps rising as The Marquess and Marchioness of Normanby stared at him for a while. A taxi stopped beside them and they broke eye contact. The husband and wife climbed into the taxi while Sherlock protested because he wanted to know more about Mycroft's godfather. 

"Mummy, he looks about the same age as Mycroft!" 

"Next time, Sherlock. Promise. It's too long to explain and we are tired." said Mummy Holmes. 

Before closing the door, Daddy Holmes exhaled forcefully and said "Please take care of him." to Greg and off they went. 

\---

They were in a cafe having a quick bite in the late afternoon. 

"Daddy approves of you." 

Greg nearly choked. John's eyes widened but said nothing. Greg's phone required attention as the Caller ID displayed Chief Super's name. High profile case, no one else available to take the lead at the moment, one of the PM's daughter's friend was found dead with a stab wound and said daughter was holding a bloody knife beside the body.

"Sherlock, your brother and I are not dating. We're just friends. He's in a terrible state now and needs to be looked after. Got to go. Probably an open and shut case." gobbling down the remaining sandwich and gulping down the rest of his coffee, he paid up for the three of them and left for the crime scene 5 minutes away by foot. 

\---

By the time Greg was done-ish with the case and press conference, it was about 11pm. He managed to haul his arse up the stairs to his flat and flopped down onto his bed on his stomach with a sigh. He felt the exhaustion seeping into his bones and brain due to inadequate sleep for the past few days calming Mycroft as soon as he returned from one interrogation to another and his nightmares when he was able to sleep on top of managing his teams and cases. Turning to his back, he rummaged around his jacket for the card Hugh gave him. 

The ivory card's prints were Major D. Attenborough and a phone number. Greg called Anthea instead. 

"Hey Anthea, sorry for calling so late. Just got out of work. I didn't really get his name other than Hugh. He said to call you to make transport arrangements if I want to visit Mycroft." 'Be with Mycroft but whatever…' 

"Ah, yes, His Grace mentioned it. When would you like to leave?" 

"His Grace?" 

"Dr. Hugh Myrddin Hud, The Duke of Westminster." 

Greg's jaw dropped but quickly remembered that he was on the phone. "Right. Err… Ya. Time. 8pm tomorrow? I'll need to sort out my team and leave with the Yard first. M'taking a few days off."

There was a whispered conversation and Anthea replied, "We will facilitate that. You'll be on a mission for MI5 officially where you report directly to His Grace for at least a week. No need to apply for your leave. Your task is to be Mr Holmes' bodyguard temporarily as a terrorist has declared their intention to kill a Holmes. You are requested specifically because you already have all the necessary clearance." 

"W-what? Aa, ya sure. Thanks."

"8pm tomorrow at your flat, Detective Chief Inspector." and the line went flat. 

Greg slept there and then while still holding his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the Marquess of Normanby's subsidiary titles is the Earl of Mulgrave which is what Mycroft is forced to be acknowledged as when he attends stuffy formal functions, at least in my fictional land :)
> 
> This fic would probably have 10-11 chapters. I know how I wanted to end this but the getting there part is still on-going.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hugs and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starry nights are so romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sama: The most formal honorific suffix in Japanese.
> 
> Geika: akin to His Highness /Your Highness

Mycroft's eyes fluttered open. It seemed like he was inside a crystal but it disappeared in another blink. His head was still pounding but tolerable. Dry throat was quickly treated with the glass of water on the bedside table. Looking around, he recognised his room. 

'Avalon.'

Mycroft answered his nature needs at the en suite and decided to scrub the dirt and grime he was feeling crusted in at that moment. The cut on his left arm was fully healed. 

After he dressed but without any form of neckwear as there were none in his wardrobe, Mycroft sat down at the edge of his four-poster bed. He couldn't remember why and how he got here.

'Uncle Hugh and Uncle Arthur are still out of the country. Kathleen is not here.' 

As if on cue, he turned towards the bedroom's door seeing a dejected Okumiya-san entering while his tears welled up as memories from yesterday returned to him.

"Mycroft-sama, Geika is having brunch in the dining hall. Would you care to join him or would you like to have your meals brought up here?"

"I…" Swallowing his saliva trying not to bawl like a child again, "I'll join Uncle Hugh."

"Very well, Sir. When you are ready." Okumiya-san disappeared to prepare for his brunch. 

Mycroft made his way to the dining hall while wiping off stray tears. 

'Pathetic.'

"No, Mycroft, you are not pathetic." was heard as he entered. 

"But I am! I have been crying like a toddler with a toothache for the past few days! Months!" 

Hugh sighed, put down his cutlery, and stood up to hug his miserable possibly suicidal godson. Mycroft noticed Hugh's eyes were also reddish and slightly swollen. 

"My boy, one should never bottle up one's feelings and risk an emotional build up only to explode at the wrong place and the wrong time." Hugh sat his godson on the nearest chair and kissed his forehead. Okumiya-san began serving Mycroft's brunch.

\---

"DCI Lestrade will be joining us tonight and will be staying for at least a week." 

Mycroft looked up and stared at Hugh willing to think that announcement was all in his head. 

"You are not making it up in your head. He asked to be with you." 

"Stop reading my thoughts!" while he pouted and failed to tone down the colours and heat rising up his cheeks. 

"I can't help it if you are showing them on your face." Hugh smiled but not quite reaching his eyes. 

\---

They were snuggling on the day bed in the observatory. The glass dome room is the highest room on the estate located above the library. Mycroft had his head on Hugh's shoulder and Hugh was petting Mycroft's head while they stared out into the expansive view of the estate. 

"I-wa-Had there been any word from Uncle Arthur?" 

"None." 

"Oh." 

Mycroft buried his face into Hugh's chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He seemed to be out of tears now. After some time, he fell asleep. Hugh continued petting Mycroft's head until he nodded off too. 

The both of them slept for about 2 hours until they were woken up by Okumiya-san. Kathleen's Japanese side of the family video called to ask what was going on as the video became viral in Japan due to the last sentence. Kengo was more understanding of Usagi and had asked only for the latest updates, Ryuichi was screaming his head off for them to even think of allowing his goddaughter to join the army. 

Unfortunately, Arthur had restricted his powers as well to avoid possible detection as precaution so all they could do was wait and hope for good news. If they had wanted to know about the base, the report he received were many cadavers and still counting, and many missing equipment and supplies. Edna was unable to detect Kathleen's and Arthur's specific location and the general location was an ocean of sand and mountains. 

The English Royal family was the first to contact him yesterday after he tucked Mycroft in bed just before the healing crystals surrounded the boy. Lilibet was silently furious. Will and Harry called separately after the video call and requested him to make quiet arrangements for them to join the troops in Afghanistan. Sigh, sure, send in the heir and spare too. As if there were already not enough people who were displeased with Arthur and him. Margot would be happy to know her English family cares about her granddaughter, had she been alive. The Japanese Royal family made a polite enquiry about the situation this morning before Mycroft joined him for breakfast. She is the granddaughter of the emperor's deceased younger brother after all.

\---

Greg arrived just before 9pm. Mycroft almost pounced on him as he exited the car. Greg was surprised but hugged back tightly. They walked hand-in-hand to the family room for Greg to meet his host before a tour around the manor's interior. 

The last room Mycroft showed Greg was the observatory. The stars were bright and in abundance. The pair laid down shoulder to shoulder on the day bed to admire the sparkly jewels in the inky darkness while Mycroft pointed out what he could identify. They did not once let go of each other's hand since Greg arrived. The excited man mentioned that Arthur and Kathleen would have had their telescopes and cameras out somewhere in the estate or the balcony while Hugh point out what they were seeing. Mycroft stopped talking abruptly and let his pointing arm fall back to his side.

"Hey…" Greg turned to the side and cupped Mycroft's cheek. "Hey… S'all right to cry." big brown eyes gazed into the window of his soul. 

"Gregory…" he so softly mumbled. 

Their noses rubbed against each other's and slowly, their lips met softly, gently. They parted for a while to breath only to kiss again a few seconds later with vigour and need.

They did not return to Mycroft's room that night. 

\---

5 days later… 

"Pendragon to Clarky. Rabbit and I are together. 2 of 3 snakes exterminated. 1 of 3 traitors captured. Enemy base destroyed. Get us out of here. Over." 

"Clarky to Pendragon. Wildcat arriving at rendezvous point in 10 minutes. Godspeed. Over and out."


	9. Chapter 9 - Just attending another formal event.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another function, another danger to Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hou-ou: [Japanese/Chinese phoenix ](http://yokai.com/houou/)
> 
> Tachi: a type of Japanese sword, older and longer than a katana.

Mycroft did not want to attend this stupid function. 

Hugh had insisted they attend because he doesn't want to have to fly off somewhere to mend broken relationships due to any grievance caused by shit "accidently" spewed out of the PM or any of the fine upstanding men and women running this country. Not during this period of time at least. If something unsavoury was said today, it will be nipped in the bud immediately. So far Hugh's count was 4, Mycroft's was 3. At least a couple of the pruning led to possible favourable negotiations on trade and intelligence. 

The report they received on Afghanistan were a list of those injured, a list of limbs found which owners were yet to be identified, a list of those fallen, a list of damages, a list of missing equipment, vehicles, supplies and soldiers. It also reported that via collective interviews, 3 of their own betrayed the Queen, country and their brothers and sisters in arms with their own artillery and guns. No mentions of Kathleen and Arthur. 

So much for being the peacekeeper for others, eh? Betrayed by their own on foreign soil. What a shame. 

He hooked his arms around his Gregory's and sighed. Greg caressed Mycroft's cheek. "You're doing great, My. Just a little while longer." whispered Greg. The taller man nodded. 

"Lestrade!" 

'Fuck no…' rang through Greg's mind. "Commissioner, Chief Superintendent, good evening, ma'am, sir!" Greg used his most cheerful tone. 

Commissioner Styles and Chief Superintendent Mcmillan raised an eyebrow each, one at Mycroft and the other at Greg. Mycroft nodded at them and said, "Commissioner Styles, Chief Superintendent Mcmillan, allow me to introduce to you my partner, one of your finest, Detective Chief Inspector Gregory Lestrade." 

'Great, the first people to know about us outside of Mycroft's family are my bosses. My life is pathetic.'

"Pleasure to know that a fellow officer caught your fancy, Lord Holmes. I hope Lestrade is up to your expectations." said the Commissioner while smirking. Chief Super was silently drinking his champagne trying to deduce if this was really an undercover assignment or if this was real, what with the rumours floating around New Scotland Yard. Mycroft resolved to ban all announcements of his arrival to any events unless it was necessary. He abhorred to be referred to with his title. 

"Yes, he is and more." and Mycroft kissed Greg on his lips and licked his bottom lip as they parted. Greg turned into a red light bulb with big googly eyes.

"Right, well, we're going to go over to Sir Crowford now. Very much need our budget to be increased for the next round or we won't have enough recruits! Have a good evening gentlemen. Let's go, Mcmillan." Both officers scuttled away towards Sir Crowford. 

"My, what was that?" in an unintentionally high pitched voice somehow Greg didn't know he could produce. 

"To get them and everyone else to leave us alone as soon as possible." as Mycroft sulked. While he prefers to display his affections privately, if it gets people to avoid them for the rest of this evening, he'll openly display his affection for his long time crush, now partner. 

"Is that wise?" voice still a little high pitched. 

"I don't know. Uncle Hugh and Uncle Arthur do this sometimes and it worked."

Greg crocked an eyebrow and tugged Mycroft towards the verandah to get some fresh air. 

Just as Greg's hands reached the handles to the French doors, a gun barrel poked his and Mycroft's back. "The hall will go boom if either one of you lover boys make any silly moves. Now then, let's go out through another door shall we?" said a suited man who Greg recognised was one of the agents from MI5. The other had dressed to look like one of the guests for this function. 

As the four of them slowly walked towards the mentioned door, an arrival announcement rang out, "His Royal Highness The Duke of Clarence and Avondale, and Her Imperial Highness Princess Usagi." 

Mycroft stood still and looked at the entrance. The hall was silent for a moment as no one was expecting any members of the Japanese Royal Family to attend tonight's function. A tanned sharp looking dark haired man in a black tuxedo with a teenage girl whose long blonde hair tied in double buns wearing a white and gold gown walked in. A hand roughly grabbed on to Mycroft's bicep as he almost ran towards the entrance. "Remember what will happen if you don't comply, Lord Holmes." threatened the gunmen. 

As they reached the aforementioned door, the chamber orchestra stopped playing, ambient lights suddenly dimmed almost dark and spotlights beamed on the four of them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, with great pleasure, we have a live performance tonight by some of our guests. Give it up for Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade, Clive Brocade and Albert Seymour!" 

The gunmen hid their guns and gave off fake smiles while the guests clapped their hands, wondering what was going on. Behind them, the door they were supposed to exit the room from opened. It revealed Okumiya-san and Anthea. "Exterior breaches neutralized." said Anthea coldly. The two criminals quickly took out their guns again but they were disarmed by an angry Tengu with his bare hands and fisticuffs of 1 vs 2 began. Anthea grabbed Mycroft and Greg and yelled out to the other guests to run. 

Guests and staff screaming and running towards exits, security guards rushed in to help evacuate the crowd, bodyguards trying to get hold of their employer to safety, gunshots rang out causing more panic. Mycroft found himself surrounded with vines which then tightened around his limbs. He was then yanked towards a woman smiling evilly. She has glowing yellow eyes with vertical slit pupils similar to a snake's. 

"We finally meet, Lord Holmessss." while she caressed Mycroft's face using the back of her freezing hand. "The problem to our operation in the UK, finally in our handssss."

"Unhand me you vile creature!", screamed Mycroft while struggling to free himself. He knew there were such beings out there with Okumiya-san being one but this woman gives him the creeps and not at all like the warm and friendly woodland creatures in Avalon. 

Gunshots were fired at the snake woman by some of the terrified guards but the bullets did nothing to her. Her body sucked in the bullets and released it forcefully enough as if shooting back at the guards. 

\---

They received last minute intel that Mycroft will be kidnapped tonight in this event so since neither of them had time to even think of a rough strategy, let alone attire to attend a formal event, she made up her hair and conjured her gown from Silver Millennium days. Chichi-ue teared up when she was done transforming. It opened up buried old wounds but unlike Arthur, Kathleen has yet to fully recover her old memories. 

Hugh, Anthea and Okumiya-san were notified immediately about the situation while they were on their way. Mycroft and Greg were not answering their phones. Arrival ETA 13 minutes. They each casted a charm on their own self to temporarily modify their aura and magical signatures, something like a short term disguise to make them look and feel like a normal human being. No point sealing them when immediate combat engagement is highly likely. Kathleen’s power’s seal was not fully broken yet anyway so just a minor adjustment was made.

Their arrival was announced as they walked into the hall. Kathleen caught a glimpse of her godbrother with Greg and recognised the fucking traitors behind them. A group of people surrounded the both of them wanting to introduce themselves. Some of them knew of Arthur Howard a member of the royal family who is a knowledgeable historian and a botanist, some knew him as the other half of the British government. This was the first time Kathleen made her arrival announcement to mention her Japanese name instead of her adopted English name. Mycroft will know she's home. 

"Edna Mode, dim the lights and shine the spotlight towards Mycroft. Connect me to the PA system." 

"Connected." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, with great pleasure, we have a live performance tonight by some of our guests. Give it up for Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade, Clive Brocade and Albert Seymour!"

All hell broke loose after Shi-chan disarmed the two fuckers. 

\---

"Gregory, Anthea, leave! NOW! This is not your fight!" 

"Mr. Holmes, HELL NO!" With Anthea trying to cut the vines holding Mycroft using the sword hidden in his umbrella. She hid one in the car booth for emergencies. The vile creature released an energy blast towards Anthea. "NO!!!" Mycroft screamed in horror. 

The energy blast dissipated before reaching its target. A figure holding a cutlass with glowing runes moving around on the surface of its curved blade in defensive posture stood in front of Anthea.

The hall was brightened up and there stood Hugh looking murderous with electricity thundering around him, Okumiya-san with his tachi in position to attack, and Gregory with the runic cutlass.

‘Wait, what?’ Mycorft blinked again. Gregory was still holding a glowing cutlass.

Snake bitch decided to go all out and destroyed the flooring by summoning vines from the ground below to grab all of them at the same time. Hugh burnt them with his fiery breaths, trying to prevent more vines from growing and collapsing the entire building. Arthur and he had several cherished memories in The Savoy since the hotel opened its doors after all. 

Okumiya-san had his wings out moving in speeds barely visible to the naked eye to see and attempted to decapitate the creature's head or cut off any of her limbs. She managed to block him or avoid him while matching his speed. Gregory cast a spell on the sword Anthea was holding with fire and they both started to hack through quick growing thick vines surrounding Mycroft currently in danger of being choked by more vines. Mycroft tried to concentrate on burning the vines tightening around him without burning himself up but more vines kept appearing. 

Arthur appeared from thin air and managed to stab the snake woman’s heart from behind. Snake woman screamed in pain and purple liquid gushed out but she was still not very dead and was able to blast Arthur and his sword off her while she grinned evilly. His sword wielding godfather managed some gymnastics to avoid the wall and landed on his feet. 

Glowing translucent pink ribbons disintegrating in mid air and the full blast of a magical signature was felt by even the non-magical.

“ENOUGH!”

Strips of silvery lights zigzagged around the snake woman and then shrunk tightly to bind her. Kathleen muttered some incantations with her arms out trying to control the amount of power to bind the last of her prey. 

*Japanese starts * 

"The last of the Tsukinos! I should have known it was you! That wretched Hou-ou's granddaughter! You should have been dead!" 

The creature’s forehead glowed red in the middle. 

“Chichi-ue!” 

*Japanese ends*

“My love, a little boost with electricity, please?”

“With pleasure.” Hugh infused Arhur’s sword with gloriose thunder and the sword impaled the woman’s glowing point dead center.

The creature’s head exploded and everyone was up in the air due to the sudden energy release of the creature’s seal. Thankfully they did not land on the dangerous broken floor. Hugh managed to make them hover above ground. Teary eyed Okumiya-san flew over to Kathleen, carried and hugged her like a long lost favourite doll while bawling his eyes out. Hugh had hovered to Arthur to kiss his partner senseless after worrying for him and their daughter for far too long. Everyone else landed on their feet and looked at each other. Everyone else being Anthea, Gregory and Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this rendition of [Princess Usagi/Serenity](https://images.app.goo.gl/zuNUTLuJVoaXn6VK6)
> 
> Why I used [Her Imperial Highness](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperial_Highness)
> 
> I'm not sure if chapter 10 will be ready tomorrow. We'll see😊


	10. Chapter 10 - Kathleen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a little bit more about Greg, Hugh, Arthur, and Kathleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese introduces their family names first before their given name. I am quite used to that so I'm following that format for Japanese names mentioned. 
> 
> National Police Agency: shamelessly copied from Wikipedia, the central agency of the Japanese police system, and the central coordinating agency of law enforcement in situations of national emergency in Japan.
> 
> Jiji-ue: childish rendition of Ojii-ue meaning grandfather.
> 
> Ara: it's a form of expression without real meaning. Akin to 'Oh my'.
> 
> Oji-chan : uncle. Note the one i instead of two. The honorific -chan is a childish version of - san. Sometimes used between very close knit friends or family.
> 
> Fy nghariad aur: Welsh. Roughly translates to ”my golden darling“. 
> 
> PUTAIN, NE MEURS PAS: French. Fuck, don't die. Actually I had Google translate "Don't fucking die." and got this. 
> 
> Maman: French. Akin to mummy (mother).

Mycroft and Anthea gaped at Gregory. 

"Erm, yea. This." waving and looking at the cutlass. "Didn't think you would have believed me if I had said anything earlier…" 

Sensing Kathleen coming nearer, Mycroft turned and ran to her. They started weeping as they clung on to each other. Mycroft heard a scuffle in the background and yelling about traitors apprehended but he couldn't care less about it. His godsister was alive and in his arms now. Everything else can wait. 

\---

They dragged each other up the stairs to their respective sleeping quarters. None of them had slept well or had enough rest before this evening. Memories of the majority of people had to be wiped or altered. Even with Greg's help, it took a lot of energy to do it. Several people needed immediate medical attention which Hugh gladly provided with Kathleen. He has to show off his medical knowledge now and then too to keep up appearances. Publicly, he is a [cardiothoracic surgeon](https://www.rcseng.ac.uk/news-and-events/media-centre/media-background-briefings-and-statistics/cardiothoracic-surgery/) after all. 

His dear godson was magically latent but after receiving some blood from Kathleen some years back when he almost died of blood loss, it somehow awakened his powers a little. Greg was not familiar with memory alterations, but was a quick learner. It seems that the silver haired boy was more combat trained than anything else. 

Anthea, together with Newt and Clarky were gems in coordinating the aftermath. Their PAs were used to having to handle the rest of the situation after an occasional magical situation or when a magical intervention was required. They were lucky to have 3 non magical people not freaking out each and every time this happened. People with any amount of magic in them were rare these days. They were either dormant or too little to be useful enough. 

Hugh was just glad no one died this evening. Injured, yes. Easier to explain than having dead people. They will deal with the traitors in a few days. Let them rot in prison for a bit. Making love to his beau takes precedence, after they had enough sleep. 'Did Kathleen know about Greg?' Hugh thought as he drifted off to dreamland in his lover's arms. 

\---

"Good morning, sleepy head!" 

Kathleen groaned. If it was up to her, she would have slept longer but she had felt too many concerned presences while sealed in her healing crystal. Wake up for a while, show her face, and go back to sleep. That was the plan. 

That was a plan. 

She had slept for a week apparently. Now, she has to calm everyone the fuck down that she's alright physically and still sane enough to function like a normal human being, whatever normal human beings are. 

"I'll go back to sleep in the healing crystal again and leave you to deal with the rest, shall I?" mumbled Kathleen as she hugged Mycroft's neck from behind and kissed his cheek and then her Chichi-ue's cheek. Mycroft and Chichi-ue were having dinner in the dining hall. 

Okumiya-san appeared with food. Her stomach thundered loudly. She had to control every neuron of hers not to shovel food into her mouth like cavemen. Chichi-ue updated her on the current events. Her statement as witness for the attack of the base, her subsequent capture, and the kidnapping attempt on Mycroft was drafted and what was left was her to go through it and put her signature on it. The traitors will be court martialed immediately after and she has to be present as witness. 

Urgh, courts and snake lawyers. Well at least the snakes she was hunting down are all gone now. Some people said revenge is sweet. Revenge did not bring back all four of her grandparents and both her parents though, nor the rest that those snakes' termed collateral damage. The National Police Agency did a thorough clean up of the police force from those associations with the snakes after that, at least it sped up what her Jiji-ue was doing while he was the Chief of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. 

They shifted towards her Japanese family in the family room after they were done with dinner. Her only living blood relatives are the Japanese Royal family. It was too late to video call them as they are 8 hours ahead. Her other godbrother should also be asleep. She called her godfather instead. Asami Ryuichi should still be awake. Hotels and night club owners cum illegal weapons dealers are night owls. 

"Usagi?“ answered a topless Ryuichi with a surprised tone. His hair looked a bit messy, face slightly flushed and panting. 

*Conversation in Japanese begins.*

"Ara, oji-chan, did I catch you while you were exercising vigorously with Takaba-san?" Kathleen smirked knowingly. 

"That is not for little girls to know. Did you just wake up? Were you injured? How are you feeling?" on and on and Kathleen answered every one of the worried man's concerns. Ryuichi said he will see her in London in a couple of days promising to also bring Akechi Kengo, his policeman relative, and Takaba Akihito, the freelance journalist he is besotted with for reasons he does not know nor understand. 

The video call ended with Ryuichi warning Arthur in English not to do anything stupid again like allowing his adopted daughter to join the army. 

Kathleen laid down on her Chichi-ue's lap and rubbed her eyes. "Where is daddy?"

"He'll be home soon." Chichi-ue kissed her forehead. 

"Where's Greg?" she asked as she turned to Mycroft. 

"He's on a case now so he'll be staying in his flat, unless I'm staying in my house." said Mycroft with a blush.

"Oho, so when is he moving in with you?" 

"Mo-move in?" I-I what, when,... "

"You've short circuited your brother." Arthur laughed. 

"Oh come now, you've had sex in the observatory!"

"How did you know that?!" Mycroft squeaked. 

"The manor told me. How did you think you got lube? It was happy for you by the way." 

Speechless and scarlet in colour, Mycroft went to tickle Kathleen and Kathleen tickled him back or attempted to while Mycroft wriggled to avoid her. Arthur laughed while watching the children fooling around. He had missed this very much.

\---

"My love." a gentle kiss on his lips. Arthur opened his eyes. He didn't realise he fell asleep on the sofa. Mycroft was now hugging Kathleen from behind on the floor with his arms and legs around her to prevent her from escaping with Kathleen laughing. "Fy nghariad aur." He kissed back his precious. 

"Greg! So glad to see you! How was Mycroft during sex? Was he like a wild animal?" 

Arthur looked up to the door and saw Greg joined the red faced club. 

"KATHLEEN!!!" Mycroft squeezed her.

"HAHAHA!"

\---

Okumiya-san served tea and ice-creams. Mint with chocolate chips for Kathleen, cinnamon rum ice-cream for the rest. His beloved is the best cook and pâtissier in the world when he finds the time. Arthur had to remind himself that there's other people in the manor too before he accidentally attempted to remove pieces of clothing from Hugh. 

"Mycroft said you're on a case and you were going to be staying in your flat until the case was solved. Was it solved already?"

"Thanks to Sherlock, yes. Now it's paperwork and court." Greg said tiredly. "Hugh passed by me outside the Yard and I just jumped into the car. Sherlock said your parents would like to have dinner with both of us, Mycroft."

"Again, no."

Greg does not know what to say. The last time Mycroft met his parents, they were not on good terms. Mycroft had ignored Sherlock's messages about it after his first answer. "If they had truly wanted to have dinner with us, they should contact me directly themselves." 

Which also reminds him, "Sherlock would like to meet the three of you." said Greg to Hugh, Arthur and Kathleen. 

Arthur looked at Hugh. Hugh leaned back on the sofa's backrest with a sigh with his arms still around his daughter who was sitting on his lap. 

The room went quiet for a while. 

"What happened?" Kathleen asked. 

"Eurus happened." answered Mycroft bitterly. Then there was silence. No matter. He'll ask Newt tomorrow, thought Arthur. Kathleen seemed to have made up her mind to ask someone else too. 

"How did you come by the cutlass, Greg?" asked Arthur just to break the tension in the air. 

Greg choked on his ice-cream a little. "Err…" He drank his tea. "Right. That. Yes. Idontknowbutitwasalwayswithme." 

"Breath, Gregory." Mycroft holding Greg's hand. 

Greg took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He does not know where to begin. No one had asked about it after that night so he thought he was off the hook. He glanced at Mycroft as if afraid of being rejected. 

"I suppose you could begin by introducing yourself?" said Kathleen. Greg paled. 

Everyone looked at Kathleen. Arthur and Hugh never told anyone about Gregory Lestrade's identity. Even they found out by coincidence. Greg was doing no harm and was not criminally inclined other than breaking immigration laws so they didn't feel the need to raise any alarms. 

Greg nodded, put down the tea cup, and made no eye contact with anyone. 

"My name was Grégoire de Rivière. I paid a man to fake my death in France and had me smuggled into the UK. Been known as Gregory Lestrade since then. The first 10 years of Gregory Lestrade were fake but for the rest of the years, I am him." Greg clenched his hands into fists. Their boy showed no emotion. 

A moment of silence crept by yet again and was broken by "I had your background checked thoroughly after you were seen with Sherlock. There were no such reports." Mycroft used his work voice, cold and emotionless. 

"The man he used was an old friend of ours. He will only do this if there was a good reason. He was very good at making people disappear." answered Arthur. 

Mycroft gapped. "The three of you knew?" 

"No, only the two of us." said Hugh. "Kathleen, how did you know?" 

"I didn't." 

"You didn't?" 

"Yet you were not surprised!" Mycroft exclaimed. 

Kathleen pouted. "His magical signature is similar to that jackass Basten de Rivière."

"I'm sorry you met him." blurted Greg. 

"Who is Basten de Rivière to you?" asked Mycroft. 

Greg sighed and slowly answered "My father." still not looking at anyone. 

\---

Mycroft could not believe what he heard. His godfathers kept this information from him and his godsister somehow knew more about Gregory than he does. 

No, Grégoire. 

That he is the son of an arrogant bastard he unfortunately had to meet and negotiate with on behalf of each other's country's security interest, that too was a difficult pill to swallow. But the worst was, "Why didn't you tell me?" said Mycroft in a small disappointed voice to Gregory. Grégoire. Whichever! 

Gregory still dared not look at anyone and still clenched his fists.

The disappointed man stood up and walked away from the sofa where he was sitting with Gregory. The older man looked up and quickly grabbed the ginger's hand. His big brown sad puppy eyes were so difficult to resist.

"I have not been Grégoire de Rivière for the past 35 years, Mycroft. I am and will always be Gregory Gabriel Lestrade. I was already presumed dead in France 10 years after that accident anyway."

"But you are here illegally and you could be spying for the French!" 

"With proper paperwork and with good reason! Why would I be spying for France? You've met that sad excuse of a man. He killed my mother!" 

"Sorry, what?" 

Gregory looked back down to his feet but was still holding on to Mycroft's hand. 

"He killed her." was softly uttered. 

Mycroft sat back down beside Gregory. 

"That is a scandalous allegation to make against Basten de Rivière, Greg." said Hugh gently. 

"He could have apparated himself back to us but NO, he stayed on in that stupid meeting and didn't bother to show himself until after 5 hours Maman died!" said with anger and misty eyes. "He was a jerk and I don't know why Maman didn't leave him sooner! He was never kind to her!"

Arthur and Hugh looked at each other. They know Basten and yes, his personality was and still is questionable which worsened by the death of his wife and then his only child. They knew all the hidden hands behind most countries. Being alive for more than 4000 years has its perks. 

"What led to such an accusation?" Kathleen asked. 

The terrible memory Greg had kept buried deep in his memory vault gushed out in the open like a geyser, rushed, hot, wet and steaming. "That man had to attend a meeting after his assistant came to our seaside cottage that Maman had forced him to take us for a holiday. Some assassins came a few hours later and started emptying their machine guns at the cottage. I was 9 at that time, and was not strong enough to hold a protective dome for so long under attack that could have fitted an adult too. I kept calling for him telepathically the entire time, screaming and begging for him to come and save us and you know what was his one and only reply? PUTAIN, NE MEURS PAS!" Greg was heaving by then. Mycroft wrapped his arms around his waist and Greg buried his face in the crook of Mycroft's neck. "Maman didn't have any magic in her, she couldn't protect herself after I fainted!" Greg howled. 

Greg was clearly too distraught to continue talking. Mycroft took him back to his room and Greg cried until he slept. Years of keeping this memory to himself, even leaving home for another country at the age of 10 then kept this secret for almost 35 years, Mycroft could not imagine him or Sherlock going through this. 

\---

"Shall we have a chat with Basten?" 

"We should not be interfering with family matters again." 

"But he is our boy's love… Surely we must do something?" 

Arthur sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was to kill Basten due to trivial reasons. His tolerance with that man is currently rather low at the moment after their latest meeting. 

Kathleen went back to sleep on Hugh's lap immediately after Mycroft and Greg left the family room. They tucked her in her bed and each gave her some energy to help with her recovery, sensing that she'll probably only wake up again after another week sealed in the healing crystal if they don't. 

Arthur explained to Hugh before that it was a natural ability the people of the Moon Kingdom had. Some will be completely healed and refreshed after a while in it, some will be physically immortalised in it if their injuries were too far gone with their souls returned to the Galaxy Cauldron to be reborn. He was in his crystal for several years until the war between the earthlings swayed by an evil being and was subsequently reincarnated by his beloved wife. His wife whom he suspected was bundled in his arms now without any recollection of his past memories as his queen in their kingdom on the moon. His disguise as a woman named Guinevere when he was King Arthurhad been spot on except for the auburn hair colour and hazel eyes. 

"Perhaps if Basten explained what happened to him that night, they could both get closure?" 

"Basten would rather jump off the Eiffel Tower than admitting that he was duped by that assistant of his and was nearly killed." Arthur pouted. "Can we please not talk about him for the rest of the night, pretty pleaseee?" as Arthur made his version of puppy dog eyes while his hands started to undress Hugh as they reached the door to their room. Arthur himself had only woken up yesterday afternoon but Hugh was in Scotland until a few hours ago. They could finally join as one again tonight after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might not end at chapter 11... Because chapter 11 had been integrated into chapter 10 and its now empty 😅 I'll need a few days for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Mycroft and Greg will have their moments with their parents. I will not leave that plot hanging. So will Hugh and Arthur's relationship with Mycroft's parents. Kathleen has a lot of meddling to do before her godfather arrives!


	11. Chapter 11 - Forest bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This fic's rating has changed to Explicit. This chapter contains description of sexy time between our two main characters. There's only 4 paragraphs of it in this chapter so you can skip the 4 when you come to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tried to avoid describing the intercourse but alas! The mind was weak against the desire! So WARNING AGAIN! This fic is now rated EXPLICIT.

Kathleen was still sleeping the next morning. Lilibet had called to get updates on her and made them promise to call her no matter the time when their little girl wakes up again. Arthur kissed Hugh after breakfast and had retreated to his study to catch up on the latest on-goings with Newt. Hugh decided to make good with his promise to himself to indulge Kathleen with his chocolate cake and had sent Okumiya-san to the city to choose a few bottles of sake to the tengu's liking for the raindrop cake and to pick up a few groceries. He was not sure if he should hide Greg from Basten though after last night. 

Mycroft decided to show Gregory around the woods. They didn't get much time to explore the grounds deeper together until today. He noticed that his silver fox was not as animated or flirty as usual. 'Give him a bit of time.' thought Mycroft as they walked through the doors to the exterior of the manor. Gregory was holding his hand since they exited his room this morning for breakfast and only let go when he had to use both his hands like eating and drinking. 

The both of them sat on the grass in each other's arms with Gregory's head on Mycroft's shoulder, admiring the rainbow on the waterfall which they had found themselves at and relaxed in the serene nature. Forest bathing was the term that came to mind. No phone signals, no CCTV. 

"Gregory." said Mycroft coyly. 

"Hrm?" 

"Let's take a dip in there." 

Gregory blinked. "Come again?" 

"Let's take a dip in there." Mycroft repeated in a sultry voice. 

"Y-you're wearing swim trunks underneath your clothes?" 

"Darling, I'm saying let's skinny dip now." as Mycroft began to remove his many layers of clothes seductively. 

Greg gulped as Mycroft took off his tweed jacket and waistcoat. Greg took off his jacket and they undressed each other slowly. He had his wild days when he was younger but did not expect the posh younger man to even think of doing this. They've only had penetrative sex once in the observatory, their first night making love. Come to think of it, it was a rather open area what with the glass dome… On later days, they were either too tired or were interrupted during foreplay. Murder, potential economic collapses, and potential wars does not have a schedule after all. He's not complaining about the exhibitionist streak if this means he gets to see his lover relaxed and happy. 

The water temperature was surprisingly warm, as if it adjusted to a comfortable temperature. They splashed and chased each other around the pool of water. The ginger showed Greg a cave entrance behind the waterfall but they did not enter as they were not equipped to explore a dark cave. They stood under the falls for a bit of shoulder and back massage then climbed on to a large flat boulder to sun themselves. After a while, the pair started to French kiss with hands exploring each other's body. A bottle of lube flew from Mycroft's pile of clothes into Mycroft's hand as they got heated. 

Mycroft's tongue was doing wonders to him. He licked and sucked Greg's left nipple, then the right. Greg felt his cock hardened and twitched against Mycroft's own hardened cock. Never losing contact with his skin, the ginger brought his tongue down to his cock licking from the base to the tip and down to his balls and sucked them each gently while his hands prepared his lubed fingers to pleasure and coax Greg's arse to allow penetration. 

Greg moaned as Mycroft slid his tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock, wriggling his tongue at the opening of his cock where precum had made its appearance. He then slowly inserted Greg's cock into his mouth against his warm textured tongue from the tip to the length Mycroft could comfortably take in and began moving up and down, sucking slowly at first. Greg had his left hand stroking Mycroft's head and right hand locking fingers with Mycroft's left. Eye contact was never broken since his cock entered that warm arousing mouth.

Mycroft by then had inserted his right middle finger into Greg and gently thrusted into and massaged his glory hole to prepare for a second finger. As Mycroft sped up his mouth movement and tongue, Greg moaned louder. The ginger inserted another finger and began thrusting them quicker until "My," panting "My, I'm cumming, My, oh god, ah, AH" and Greg screamed his sexy posh's name while his seeds jetted into his mouth. Mycroft swallowed the load and licked the cock clean while Greg recovered. 

"My, I need you in me now, please…" said Gregory desperately while still panting. Mycroft smiled, "With pleasure." They positioned themselves with Gregory's legs over Mycroft's hips. Gregory gasped as Mycroft inserted his cock into the older man at a leisurely pace. Once Mycroft's entire cock was fully in, he paused for a moment for Gregory to get used to it. Mycroft had to control himself from cumming so early in his penetration. The heat and tightness surrounding his cock was so much more intense very much unlike his toys. He began thrusting in and out, shorter thrusts then longer and faster until Gregory was again screaming his name with much love and pleasure. Mycroft cried out his beloved's name as he ejaculated inside him. 

\---

They took another dip in the pool to clean up then cuddled and riddled one another with soft kisses on the boulder again with Greg on top of Mycroft. 

"My?" 

"Yes?" 

"Let's meet your parents for dinner?" 

"No." 

"One last meeting with them at least, please?" begged Greg. He knew he was being pushy about this but it felt wrong to just leave it as it was. Mycroft's parents were probably manipulated by that mad woman since her birth. The least the parents and their eldest son could do was to try to patch things up or cleanly cut ties. Not like him and his father.

Mycroft sighed. "Fine…" 

Greg smiled and pecked on the luscious lips. "Thank you." and rewarded Mycroft with tongue action which inched towards the lower part of his body. 

"Special lunch delivery!" 

Greg nearly jumped out of his skin and Mycroft groaned loudly while facepalming with both hands. 

"Ooppss, was round 2 in progress?"

"Yes Kathleen, go away." whined Mycroft. 

"Daddy made lunch." Kathleen placed a large picnic basket on a large comfortable soft looking blanket on an empty patch of the grass. "Best to continue on this blanket where it's softer to avoid bruises on your body other than love bites!" said while she grinned and disappeared into thin air. 

"Does she do that often?" 

"Only when she wants to be annoying."

Greg looked at Mycroft with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? She interrupted you having a go with another bloke before?" 

Mycroft blushed. "I meant the apparating… And I had not had 'a go' with another person since university." 

Greg grinned and kissed him deep. They made their way to the blanket and continued their intimate time after some lunch and licking warm chocolate ganache off each other. Hugh had packed some extra bottles of lube in the basket too. 'Too many people are too happy for us having sex!' thought Mycroft.


	12. Chapter 12 - Arthur and Hugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* If you still had not realized from previous chapter, this fic is now rated Explicit.
> 
> This chapter shows how horny Arthur and Hugh can be which is why Kathleen has no shame talking about or making sexual references. It can be skipped if you do not want to read amateur sex literature.

Arthur was a bit disturbed with Newt's summary of events from the day he left for Afghanistan. Sherrinford was supposed to be secured but every single personnel had to be replaced and rehabilitated to make sure they are free of Eurus' influences. Oh Faiz Shah, he was always too eager to boost his list of publications. 

The twice King thanked Newt and ended their video call. He made his way to the kitchen for Hugh and hugged him from behind. Arthur slowly and gently dragged his lips around sensitive spots on Hugh's neck and bit, licked, and sucked them since last night's marks were already healed. His sorcerer's body had always healed itself rapidly after any injury. His right hand managed to get under the apron and shirt to tease his dear's left nipple. Hugh whimpered with pleasure as he was done packing a picnic basket for Mycroft's and Greg's lunch.

"We should continue this elsewhere." said Hugh as he turned back to hug Arthur around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him on the lips. 

"Oh but I saw a few bottles of lube." said Arthur in a mischievous tone. "Why not here?" smiling widely, "I want to cover your cock and balls in that shiny, smooth, silky chocolate ganache, cleaning them up by licking and sucking them. I want to bend you over the kitchen island and fuck you till your screams of pleasure heard by all in the estate and beyond." continued in a low sultry voice which made Hugh wetter. 

Arthur nipped at Hugh's ears now with his left hand grabbing Hugh's naked butt after taking off his belt buckle and unzipping his trousers. Hugh was not wearing any underwear as Arthur had requested in the morning. Arthur's right hand hungrily stroked Hugh's very slicked cock. Arthur purred, "So hard and wet for me, my love." Hugh trembled with arousal. After 4429 years together, Arthur could still make him hot and bothered. 

Arthur slid Hugh's trousers off him and coated his cock and balls with the silky smooth ganache. The older man took his time licking and sucking them while kneeling on the floor with his hands teasing both his nipples. Arthur had also inserted an anal vibrator in Hugh this morning. Hugh almost lost control when Arthur teased him during breakfast while controlling the intensity of the vibration with magic. The younger man had to put up a concealment charm on his face to hide the blushes and on his wet bulge. While he worked in the kitchen, Arthur had left it on low vibration. 

Hugh moaned with much pleasure as he reached the edge of release but Arthur stopped whatever he was doing including the vibrator. 

"Arthur…" Hugh whined.

"Hush now, my darling."

Arthur bent Hugh over the kitchen island, took out the vibrator and thrusted his generously endowed lubed cock into Hugh in and out at a fast pace while pinning both of Hugh's wrist above his head with his left hand and stroking the auburn's cock using his right. Hugh and Arthur moaned together and after several thrusts, cummed together. 

Even after yesterday's love making, Arthur ejaculated a lot into Hugh and Hugh made Arthur's hand wet dripping with sticky white fluid. They stayed in the same position for a while to catch their breath while Arthur laid soft kisses on Hugh's neck and spine. 

Arthur summoned a dildo vibrator, slid out his softening cock and thrust the dildo vibrator into Hugh after covering it with Hugh's cum. Hugh squirmed and whimpered as the vibrator came to live with high intensity. This time Arthur charmed it to rotate entirely and thrust in and out his hole at a moderate pace. 

They were on the floor now laying down with Arthur on top. Arthur tore off the rest of Hugh's clothes and French kissed his beloved for a while and teased both his nipples again. He then left a wet trail down to Hugh's neck to leave more marks and went further down to lick his right nipple and sucked and teased it with his teeth. He did the same with the left nipple all while pinning both of Hugh's wrists at his side who was panting, moaning loudly, shamelessly.

Arthur went further down to deep throat his other half while grabbing Hugh's butt cheeks. Hugh was burning and drowning in pleasure. He could barely think of anything other than his cock feeling Arthur's throat and his prostate being stimulated. After some time, Arthur stopped deep throating and positioned himself at Hugh's entrance with Hugh's legs on his shoulders. Arthur entered him slowly without removing the still moving and vibrating vibrator. His arse hole managed to fit both. Hugh screamed and screamed as Arthur and the vibrator thrusted at opposing ways. Arthur could barely contain himself too, having his cock sliding beside the vibrator. They both reached peak sexual arousal and their visions went white. Both of them were well spent and slept on the kitchen floor there and then with the vibrator out of Hugh but Arthur still inside him.


	13. Chapter 13 - Kathleen grumbles.

"Yare yare. Otonatachi wa musekinin da ne…" Kathleen grumbled.   
Translation: Sheesh, the adults are irresponsible aren't they. 

She woke up because there were several fluctuating intense energy presences in the estate and she could not detect Shi-chan on site. The manor informed her in the guise of an old butler that Shi-chan was sent out to purchase something, her fathers were asleep on the kitchen floor after making love, and her godbrother and Greg were at the waterfalls area having their own session. 

She was still delirious from the sleep deprivation like yesterday but felt a little more energised. She video called her grandaunt. Similar to her Oji-chan, her grandaunt asked many questions about her wellbeing and she answered each and every one of them. 

After they were done, she called Anthea to ask about Sherrinford. Thankfully Anthea gave her a rundown of what happened since it was useless to hide anything from Kathleen anyway if she really wanted to know something even if it was classified. She would have gotten Edna to send her all reports related to the situation. It's just easier and faster for someone to tell her, including personal matters bound to be omitted from reports like Mycroft would probably be disowned by his parents and that her fathers and them have strained relationships.

After delivering Mycroft and Greg's lunch, she cleaned up her fathers and put them in bed without moving them apart. The manor cleaned up the kitchen. The manor can interact with inanimate objects without issues but unable to touch any living or dead humans/animals directly. Daddy said he accidently made the manor while drunk and to this day, unsure how did the manor come to life like this. Chichi-ue said they kept it because at least it keeps the place clean and tidy because he was too lazy to do it. 

The other non-magical household staff other than the head PAs were automatically charmed when they enter Avalon to ignore them if they were seen making out, naked or having sex or when anyone of them used their powers unless their attention was purposely called upon . The manor also helped by preventing people from entering the room or areas while Arthur and Hugh were having fun with each other's body if it was able to. CCTVs do record everything and kind of functions more as a home video porn for Arthur and Hugh when they could not keep their hands off each other outside their bedroom or study. Had they had their way, there would not be any staff on premise but as they are currently keeping the country running as okay as possible behind the scenes, they need to keep up with the farce of being normal human beings employed by the government. And those people do help with the cooking, driving, guarding, and gardening… 

She read that goddamn draft that was supposingly her statement/report to make sure it sounds logical enough without the magical bits so that it can finally be submitted to the army for further action. She made some notations on the draft and sent it to Newt. Newt sent the document back after 15 minutes. She had it printed out and signed. Newt will collect it on Monday. 

Greg the supposingly dead French boy, whatever happened between the father and son was clearly none of her business. Not that she could do anything about it anyway. She had Edna check on Gregory Gabriel Lestrade's records and made sure this person existed since birth in the UK's system and inserted any possible menial bits and pieces of his existence here and there. She searched for Grégoire de Rivière out of curiosity because a normal 10 years old boy would not have thought to even fake his own death, let alone leave the country of his birth. Oh hey, so she does know how normal kids think too! Anyway.

Turned out that Greg has a fairly high level of intelligence too, enough to be a chemistry graduate by 9 years old. Wow. No wonder he got along with Sherlock and fell hard for Mycroft. He understood what it is like to be them. But she'll keep mum about this for a while longer. Chichi-ue and daddy probably knew this. Greg should be the one to tell Mycroft about his past. 

Mycroft agreed to have dinner with his parents, check, thanks to Greg. 

Dinner between her fathers, Mycroft's parents, and Sherlock should probably best be decided if it should happen after that dinner.

Finally she went back to sleep after helping herself to the sandwiches daddy made for lunch and 2 slices of chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the fic got longer...
> 
> Just one more issue to resolve and we will have 17 or 18 chapters for this fic.


	14. Chapter 14 - The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner with Mycroft's parents, a short meeting with Greg's superiors and a short conversation with Kathleen.

Gregory entwined his hand with Mycroft's after they got out of the car. Mycroft had dreaded to attend this dinner. He had wanted to postpone the disownment announcement from his parents forever. But he now has someone beside him to hold him after that announcement, it should not be too bad right? 

He saw mummy and daddy were just seated down at the reserved table. The only thing that kept him from fleeing there and then was Gregory's arm wrapped around his. They nodded at Chief Superintendent McMillan as they passed by his table with his family. 

They greeted his parents and sat down. The waiter took their orders and they went back to silence. Mycroft looked down to the table and his right hand absentmindedly twisted the edge of the table cloth. Mummy and daddy started to ask Gregory some questions like his age, his job, his family, "How long have you known each other?" and "How long have you been seeing each other?" questions about their relationship, if he knows Mycroft's quirks like loving everything chocolate and dreamt of living in a chocolate castle when he was young, etc. Gregory was all smiles, talking and answering their questions. The dinner was as if to introduce Gregory to his parents. 

Mycroft had not said a word after ordering his dinner. He was glad to let Gregory do all the talking. As they waited for their respective transport, mummy said, "We're so sorry, Myckie." and she hugged him tightly. She kissed him on his cheek as they parted. Daddy hugged him too and kissed him on his other cheek. His tears were flowing down non-stop and he dozed off on Gregory's lap a few minutes after getting into the car to go back to his house. The stress that had built up over almost a week worrying about this dinner had worn him out. 

\---

"How was dinner?" 

"It went well. Mycroft's sleeping now. He almost shut down when we reached the restaurant." answered Greg smiling with a little blush. "Think his parents like me enough even though I'm divorced from a woman. Not a word about Eurus. What DID you do?" 

"Nothing. You're a charming man, they're bound to like you." 

"I am a police officer trained to spot a lie you know. Flattery will not help hide it." 

"I might have gotten Sherlock to accompany me to show them recordings of Eurus injuring and killing several people who were taking care of her beginning from the recordings from the first institution until that time Mycroft, Sherlock and Dr. Watson were her hostages." 

"Wait, you mean, she killed a few people even before meeting Moriaty?" 

"I can neither confirm nor deny this." 

Greg pursed his lips. He knew that injuries or death to prison guards or psychiatric hospital staff by their occupants were not new, but still, to see videos of your own flesh and blood hurting other people and committing several murders. Greg shrugged. 

"Kathleen, you said you're not with the British Government like your fathers and Mycroft are. How did you come by the recordings?" 

"What recordings?" Kathleen smirked. 

Greg rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Mycroft and Sherlock." 

"See you tomorrow for lunch~" 

"When did we agree to have lunch?" 

Kathleen ended the video call with a smile.

Greg sighed. He put his phone aside on the side table to charge and went to sleep, hugging his exhausted darling. 

\---

"Boss, Chief Super wants to see you in his office." Sally said as Greg was walking to his office after a short meeting with Dimmock's team. He needed an update on the case they were working on. 

"Err… Did he say why?", 'Did I pissed him off again with anything?' asked Greg to Sally and himself. 

"He didn't say anything else. Did the freak and you got into trouble again?" 

"No, not that I could think of… I'll go see him now." 

He placed his briefcase in his office and made his way to Mcmillan's office. 

"Sir, you wanted to see me? Oh, ma'am, good morning. I'll wait outside." 

"Lestrade, get back in here. Close the door and sit down." said Commissioner Styles. 

Greg stepped back inside the room and closed the door. 

"Lestrade, your personal life is your business but we need to be very clear about this. Are you dating Mycroft Holmes?" asked Styles. 

Greg's left eyebrow shot up. "Yes, I am." 

"Since when?" 

"Are there any policies against dating a minor government official?" 

"You allowed his brother to be involved in the investigation on some of your cases for some years even though he is a difficult man to work with. You were the only one with the patience to deal with him. MI5 asked for you to be his bodyguard a couple of times even though any officer of lower rank than you could have been assigned to him. Musgrave Hall, the ancestral home of the Homes family was out of London, yet you were specifically asked to attend to the crime scene. You do realise by now that Mycroft Holmes is anything but a minor government official?" said Styles. 

Greg shrugged. "I had the necessary security clearance from the Home Office much earlier so it sped up the paperwork. That and Sherlock Holmes is not someone anyone would like to interact with, no?"

"If he is forcing you to be in a relationship because of his position, we need to report this to the Home Office." 

Greg was becoming impatient. "What makes you think he forced me to be in a relationship? Mycroft is a good man, he has always treated me with kindness and respect unlike my cheating ex-wife! He introduced me to his parents last night." 

"We don't want any of our men or women being used and played by anyone. That dinner we were at, you were extremely uncomfortable when he kissed you. Last night, I observed that you did all the talking. You were married to a woman, Lestrade! For God's sake, what did he threaten you with to be with him?" said Mcmillan. 

Greg could not believe his ears. "I'm bi! I fucked men before when I was younger. I just happened to fall for and married a woman! Mycroft is usually private about things so I was surprised when he kissed me. He was tired and wanted people to stay away from us! Last night, he thought his parents were going to disown him! We are very much in love with each other!" Greg answered angrily. 

Styles and Mcmillan looked at each other and back at him. Mcmillan said "If you are sure, Lestrade. You'll also need to be aware that a person like him is bound to have powerful enemies. Your safety may be compromised and may require you to quit your job if this relationship becomes serious." 

Being known to be part of the Met was already a security issue one has especially a person of his rank. It makes no difference if Mycroft's enemies know about him. It's just a manner of how he'll get killed if they get to him. Greg sighed. "We ARE in a serious relationship. With all due respect, being a police officer is not exactly a safe profession either." 

The room went silent. 

Commissioner Styles dismissed him. Greg was annoyed. He went straight to HR and updated his emergency contact to be Mycroft and typed in 'partner' in the relationship column. Then went off to lunch. A car stopped beside him by the road. The window winded down. "Did you forget our lunch date?" Greg got into the car and told Kathleen why he looked pissed when she asked. 

"Hrm, they were not wrong to be concerned about you, you know. Abuse of power is a legitimate issue. It would look bad on the police force if any of its officers were used or manipulated to do another agency's bidding or become someone's boy toy to satisfy some policemen fetish." 

"Are you really 14 years old? Or do you only look like a 14 years old?" 

"I am an annoying 14 years old brat whose fathers are running the country with a brother helping them. Grumbles about everything related to the governments of many countries, their politicians, and their staff rang through Avalon in most conversations."

"Alright, you win."

"Oh, have I won the ability to tie you up like those people in bondage porn to surprise Mycroft?"

Greg groaned as he turned red while Kathleen laughed. 

"And how much do you know about sex between two men?" 

"You have not been around Chichi-ue and daddy long enough." 

"The three of you are unbelievable!" 

Kathleen giggled. 

"Why the sudden lunch?" 

"Could you be with me to ask Mycroft what happened between his parents and my fathers?" 

"Do you even need to ask me such a thing? 'course I will. It's as if Mycroft was brought up by your fathers seeing how similar some of his mannerism is with them. Yet his parents didn't want anything to do with the both of them."

"Thank you." Kathleen hugged Greg's arm. 

"When and where?" 

"Tonight in Mycroft's house. I'll bring dinner." 

"There's something else, innit?" 

Kathleen tugged his dress shirt's cuff as if adjusting the length or something. 

"Kathleen?" 

"You'll be the first to know when I make up my mind about it. Let's go eat! I'm famished!" as the car stopped.


	15. Chapter 15 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojou-sama : something like my lady/my mistress.
> 
> Geika: His Highness
> 
> I'll be making some minor changes on the previous chapters on how Okumiya-san calls or refers to people. It kind of slipped out of my mind when I wrote them.

"Mycroft~" 

Mycroft carried her and kissed her cheek as she entered his house. Shi-chan made his way to the kitchen with their dinner. 

"Where's Greg?" Kathleen was unable to sense Gregory's presence. 

"He said he was on his way home. So he should be back in 15 minutes." 

"Home." Kathleen smiled. "Did you ask him to move in already?" 

Mycroft blushed a little and mumbled "Soon." Mycroft gave her another squeeze and put her down. 

Gregory arrived in 15 minutes as predicted. The three settled into their Indian dinner talking about mundane things like the meeting with the army lawyers, a recent case where a woman was suspected to have made into meatloafs, and the continuous scandal involving the prime minister's daughter.

While they were having chocolate mousse, Kathleen asked, "What happened between your parents and my fathers?" 

Mycroft's spoon stopped mid way entering his mouth. "That. Hrm." he put down his spoon and frowned. "Good question. I don't know. After the family shifted into the cottage, I was staying here with Uncle Rudi for most of the time and only went back to the cottage during some weekends or holidays." Kathleen tilted her head to the left. Her eyes widened slightly as if surprised at what she saw on Mycroft's face but went back to her former expression in a blink of an eye. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Mycroft became suspicious. "What did you see?" 

"Greg is going to tie your wrist to your bed later with that tie." answered the surgeon with a mischievous grin while pointing at the minor government official's silk tie. Both men simultaneously yelled her name while she laughed.

\---

Kathleen laid down her head on her butler's lap and closed her eyes as the car left Mycroft's house. It would take 40 minutes to an hour to reach Avalon depending on traffic so mind as well be comfortable. 

*Conversation in Japanese*

"Ojou-sama, why didn't you tell them you wanted to go back to Japan?"

"I told you, I've not decided." 

"Still, you usually will tell Mycroft-sama everything even if it was not decided yet." 

"A lady has to have her own secrets too, you know. I'll tell him AFTER I make up my mind."

The Tengu looked down on his mistress's face, petted her head and kissed her forehead. "There seems to be something else on your mind." 

Kathleen sighed. "Daddy placed a memory alteration charm on Mycroft." 

"Why would geika do that?" 

"I don't know." Frowning. "I never thought daddy would ever do that to their precious godson. I'm not sure if I should ask."

*End conversation in Japanese.*

They remained silent throughout the drive with her dear butler petting her head on his lap.

\---

Three days later.

"Why did you alter Mycroft's memory?" After Kathleen jumped into her fathers' bed while they opened their eyes. Two sets of sleepy eyes blinked several times at her while she sat in the middle of the bed between them. 

Chichi-ue rubbed his face with his palm. Daddy covered his head with the duvet pretending to go back to sleep. "Tell meeee." Chichi-ue pulled her down to lay on top of the duvet, hugged her and told her to go back to sleep. "It's 9am!" while she tried to break free of his arms. 

"What did you want to know?" Hugh peeked out of the duvet and asked with a sleepy voice. 

"We wanted to know why the both of you don't get along with Mycroft's parents even though you were bestowed the title of Mycroft's Godfather." 

Both men looked at each other with fully opened eyes. 'Aa well that jolted them awake a little.'

“They freaked out that we are so much older than we said we are and able to do this.” said Hugh as he lazily waved his hand in the air and three glasses of water came flying towards them from the little pantry in the room. They drank their water and the glasses flew back into the pantry, and washed and dried themselves up.

“That’s it?”

Both men looked at each other with narrowed eyes and sighed heavily after a few seconds. They took turns talking. 

“They thought we were sent by the government to monitor their movements. They felt betrayed. In actual fact, while we knew who they were, we genuinely wanted to live in retirement like them, in a little village being a florist and a baker." as daddy slowly answered.

"We wanted to be fuck far away from politics and whatever related to government work after we took care of the remaining shit related to World War 2. It was a small village and we were about the same age, so they thought, and the four of us became good friends.” continued by Chichi-ue.

“We made the mistake of making friends I suppose.” 

“Hrm.”

“So being the only friends of similar age in the village, they approached us to be their first child’s godfather.”

“One night, they caught us in London meeting the then head of MI6. They made their own assumptions and cut ties with us there and then.” 

“By that time, we had been asking them to send Eurus for psychiatric evaluation. She almost cut out Sherlock's kidney. What they saw probably just incentified them further to cut ties with us. We were devastated of course. The boys meant the world to us. But if their parents were not willing to have us in their life, we could not do anything."

"The then prime minister had begged Lilibet to ask us both to handle some things so we had to be away from the village for a week. That day, when Musgrave Hall was on fire, I was with Rudi in Whitehall. We drove there as fast as possible." 

"I was on a plane soon to land at Heathrow. Arthur had informed me of the fire via telepathy when they almost reached the manor. The flight path was nearby the village so I slipped out of the plane and glided down to get there while building up rain over the building."

"I noticed Mycroft was not with them when Rudi and I arrived. Sherlock was screaming for him and a fireman had held on to Siger to prevent him from going back inside to get Mycroft. I told Rudi to stop them from doing something stupid and I went in instead. Mycroft was all bloodied and was choking on smoke in his room. We were lucky to get out before the first floor collapsed."

"We ordered Rudi to take away Eurus from them after the fire.”

“And we had Mycroft stay with Rudi.”

“But in actual fact, Mycroft was staying with us here in Avalon most of the time.”

“He was stabbed by Eurus on his shoulder and was haunted by nightmares of that night. He couldn’t even be near girls especially if they have similar features as Eurus. He kept screaming and crying for us in the hospital. We couldn’t bear leaving him like that.”

“So when they found out Mycroft was staying with us instead of Rudi after several years, they went ballistic about it and threatened to go to the police to report that we kidnapped their son and sodomised him.”

“This was before he received placement in university.”

“He was getting better so we thought it was alright to finally let go of him and cut ties with the family as they wanted.”

“A week after Mycroft moved back to the cottage, he nearly killed himself by jumping off a cliff.”

“So we decided to alter his memory to make him forget about our existence and that he was living with his Uncle Rudi most of the time.”

“But somehow his memory of us came back after he saw us during Rudi’s funeral. He didn’t remember everything but enough to hug us and cry while calling us Uncle Arthur and Uncle Hugh."

"His parents never knew that we were in contact ever since.”

“The End.”

Both men took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully.

"Don't you dare tell Mycroft about this." warned Chichi-ue. 

"Why not? His parents didn't take care of him. The both of you did."

"The forgotten past is sometimes best to remain forgotten in order to preserve one's sanity. Mycroft's suicidal tendency shows up once in a while. We don't want him to remember even more of what he had done." Hugh said sternly. 

"Understood." 

"Now then daughter mine, if you would leave us horny old men so that I can ravage your daddy, it would be much appreciated." Chichi-ue had a glint in his eyes. 

"Okay, okay, I'm gone." Kathleen apparated to her room leaving the two horny men ravaging each other as they remembered how sexy the other were during action on the day Musgrave Hall burnt down.


	16. Chapter 16 - Training, Playing, Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little action on a swing outdoor and Kathleen snooping a bit more on Greg's background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting my brain to be drained due to work when I receive a very delayed bundle of content from client so since the fic is FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY done, I'm posting all 5 out today. I'm happy to have finally let this story out of the corner of my brain! :) A bit weird how I was able to link the chapters together without much planning, just writing them out as I went along...

Greg concentrated on prepping some vegetables for salad, and stir frying onions, garlic and minced pork in a pot before adding tomato puree and sprinkled seasoning. He was also controlling the fire under the pot for the sauce and boiling spaghetti with magic under Hugh's supervision. 

Hugh was training Greg how to control his magic by doing normal chores and had proceeded to a stage where he could do several chores at the same time. It was never too late to train. People with magic tend to live longer than normal people after all. They started with cooking since it was Greg's favourite activity to do. It reminded him of his love for chemistry and his time with his maman in the kitchen cooking and baking happily.

"Wonderful, Greg. You did great!" praised Hugh after the cooking and cleaning was done. 

"Thanks." Greg said sheepishly. 

"Melon in the house!" Kathleen announced excitedly as she came into the kitchen with several Japanese muskmelons floating behind her. Chichi-ue had grown them in the 4 season greenhouse. She cut them all up and turned them into different types of desserts simultaneously, mostly stored for later consumption. 

"Show off!" 

Kathleen stuck her tongue out at Greg. 

Mycroft came inside the kitchen with Arthur. A water tank outside the kitchen appeared with them containing several fish Mycroft caught in the stream as part of his ongoing training in magic.

They sat down at the dining hall for their spaghetti lunch. Okumiya-san had procured a selection of lager when they decided on a whim this morning to turn the day into lager testing day. Kathleen had mocktails made by her butler instead. The past few weeks had been court sessions and a couple of surgeries for Kathleen, several surgeries for Hugh too for a change, a bit of this and that for Arthur with the French government and several talks on history and plants, a series of robbery combined with kidnapping and sexual assault on multiple victims for Greg, and Mycroft foiling terrorism attempts in different parts of the UK. 

"Basten sent his regards to you, my love." said Arthur, wrinkling his nose. 

"Oh, how lovely." Hugh replied sarcastically. "Did someone finally stick their dick up his arse?" 

The children went quiet and stared at Hugh with disbelief. Usually, Hugh was the well composed one between the couple. "Oh I wish, darling. Would gladly have paid for him to get his uptight arse loose. Too bad he had a schedule to maintain or I would have took him to a brothel and got him someone with the biggest and thickest cock around to fuck him for hours." said Arthur bitterly. 

They suddenly remembered Greg was around and redirected the conversation to something else.

\---

"Gregory." 

"Hrm?" 

"Do you not desire to reconnect with your father?" 

"No. Never want to see him again. 'sides, 'm dead."

Mycroft and Greg were sitting on a cushioned [swing](https://images.app.goo.gl/UibNobxqzy6VyZr49) at the garden with Greg's head on Mycroft's shoulder and right arm around his waist and Mycroft's arm around him. They were in a protective dome Mycroft had made to keep warm. The lager testing session had them feeling tipsy. Okumiya-san bought a lot of samples. 

The ginger kissed the silver haired softly on the lips and took his time exploring his heart's mouth. They intertwined their tongues and sucked each other's gently, taking their time to enjoy the moment. Hands were on each other's nipples under their shirt. They broke their kiss to take their breath after some time. 

"You caused this." Greg grabbed Mycroft's hand and placed his palm on his hard bulge. "You'll have to take responsibility for it." Greg grinned. 

"Oh, should I?" purred Mycroft as he moved his palm up and down Greg's covered hard on. It grew slightly bigger as Mycroft continued. The policeman bit his bottom lips trying not to moan. Mycroft leaned over Greg's ear to whisper "There's a CCTV camera pointing at us."

"W-what?" Greg was high on arousal. 

"I want to ride you." Mycroft with his drop dead gorgeous sultry voice. 

"Here?" Greg felt abnormally more aroused. He felt his wet cock pop out into the open air as Mycroft unzipped his jeans. Mycroft then took off his trousers and straddled Greg's hip. Mycroft went commando too. He guided Greg's hand to his entrance and Greg felt a butt plug. Greg pulled the rather thick plug out and threw it on to Mycroft's trousers. Mycroft positioned himself and Greg's slicked cock entered him slowly and smoothly. Both panting red faced men tried to be as quiet as possible with pounding heartbeats, excited and afraid of being noticed. They knew about the charm on the non-magical staff after Hugh informed them of it after their love making in nature session and Kathleen reminded them about it loudly during the lager test but this was the first time they were doing it so near to other people with CCTVs around and don't really know how it actually works! 

As Mycroft took in Greg's cock in full, the gardener and one of the patrolling guards appeared. Greg's eyes went wide open and nearly screamed in surprise but Mycroft covered Greg's mouth with his and began rocking his hips. Mycroft riding him here with people watching but not noticing made Greg feel bolder. He pushed Mycroft on to his back and thrust hard and fast with Mycroft's arse up high with his long legs over Greg's shoulder. 

The gardener and guard were walking nearer to them and stopped a few feet away from them as if waiting for someone. By that time, the two highly aroused men were almost reaching climax. Another gardener walked up to the two staff and both Mycroft and Greg shot their load generously, Greg filling up Mycroft, the other had shot over his torso, clothes, and some on his face. Greg leaned over and licked what he could while his cum was still spurting out, releasing the last of his load into Mycroft. 

The two lovers laid down on the swing, catching their breath until the three staff walked away. Greg reached down to retrieve the butt plug and slid it back into Mycroft after he slid out. Mycroft moaned. "You really are a closeted exhibitionist aren't you?" said Greg in an amused tone. Mycroft answered with a kiss. They snuck back into Mycroft's room in their current state of undress, showered, collapsed on the bed, Greg's cock snuggly in Mycroft's tight warm hole again and dozed off like that. 

\---

Kathleen was reading on Basten and Madeleine de Rivière's background Edna had compiled for her. There was a sudden interruption from Clarky and Chichi-ue had to attend to it after cursing in French. Daddy was called away on a medical emergency. Mycroft and Greg were somewhere doing something. 

Man has an impressive background. Woman has an equally impressive background too. Greg had a super spy and a forensics scientist as parents. 'Kathleen, not for you to meddle in!' as she sternly reminded herself. She sighed. Her long standing hobby had been to track down the snakes and people responsible for the death of her family and now that they were all finally eliminated, she doesn't know what to do. 

Maybe she should really go back to Japan and reconnect with her birth country. She was in her fathers' care because there were people and creatures out there at that time plotting for her murder using normal methods or magical just by being whose granddaughter she is. Kind of a bummer to be the granddaughter of the Chief Tokyo Metropolitan Police who is also a Japanese prince and a business mogul who was into technology, hospitals, and pharmaceutical and happened to be a mythical Ho-ou on her father's side. Her grandparents from her mother's side were into anything and everything related to food supply from farming to processing to distribution and one English princess who was a writer under a pseudonym. Papa was a neurosurgeon too, mama was a violinist, composer and a sound engineer. 

Sigh. How can anyone ever expect her to be a normal child? It wasn't like she was born into a normal household, heck her fathers are far from normal themselves. Oji-chan would have taken her in but both sets of her grandaunts and granduncles were against a rumoured yakuza doing so. 

Perhaps she should at least return to spend some months with her oji-chan and onii-chan. They've always been the ones flying to her. There's also something weird going on in Tokyo for some time. Random people seem to be collapsing without reason as if their energy were almost sucked dry. 

Decisions, decisions. 

Shi-chan made sushi and sashimi for dinner that night with the fishes Mycroft caught. Not the first time Greg had raw fish but the first time he ate Japanese food. Melon pudding with sago for dessert and the children wandered around the estate for a photography spot of the night sky. 

She'll tell all of them her decision tomorrow after dinner.


	17. Chapter 17 - Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heika: (Japanese) Your Majesty
> 
> Ojou-sama: (Japanese) My Lady / My Mistress
> 
> Senshi: (Japanese) "soldier", "warrior", or "fighter"

"I'm not going to be gone forever, Mycroft. As soon as the mansion is ready to be occupied, Chichi-ue, daddy, Shi-chan and me will create a portal to link Avalon and Gekkouyashiki. Then anyone can go back and forth between London and Tokyo at any time by just opening a door." 

Mycroft's face relaxed a little. He knew this day would come eventually but he had hoped it would be after her 18th birthday.

"But what are you going to do there? You're 14 years old, by law, you're supposed to be in school."

"Na-aa-aa." Kathleen moved her index finger side to side. "I'm a properly licensed neurosurgeon who's completed her tertiary schooling."

"Have you taken your Japanese medical license exam already? When?" 

"The day after I graduated as a surgeon." 

"Hrm." 

"Perhaps it would be good for you to attend school there with other 14 years olds." mumbled Hugh while thinking out loud. 

Kathleen looked at Hugh in horror. "Why???" 

"My dear, you have been around stuffy old men and women for years. It's high time for you to be socialising with people at your own age. Don't be like us, there's no one at our age now we can socialise with." Chichi-ue chirped in. 

The teenager was displeased." You tried to put me in schools before but I ended up quitting both times, remember?"

"Third time's a charm?"

"Why is it that people always think the third time of doing something it will always work?"

Hugh shrugged. 

"Come on, take it as a challenge! Who knows you'll meet your future husband or wife there or something. Then you'll finally join the horny club." Arthur joked. 

"Arthur." Hugh in a warning voice with his eyes narrowed. 

"I was joking!" Arthur smiled nervously and looked a bit afraid. 

Kathleen frowned. She had been dreaming of a gentle smiling man as if it was a distant memory, but every time she moves nearer to his outstretched arms, she wakes up. Anyway. 

"When do you plan to leave?" asked Mycroft as he resigned to his fate of not having his bratty godsister around again. This time for god knows how long. 

"After New Year's day maybe?" 

Mycroft whimpered. Arthur and Hugh pursed their lips. Greg hugged Mycroft. She had promised Greg that he'll be the first to know after all so one less reaction to deal with from the men she adored. 

"Why so soon?" asked Arthur. 

"Something is wrong with Tokyo. Something is calling me to go back." 

"It might be a trap." cautioned Hugh. 

"It might, it might not. This calling is familiar, the darkness gripping Tokyo is also familiar." Kathleen paused. Her eyes and hair changed colour to silver, a crescent moon mark on her forehead shone. "It feels weaker but gradually feels like the witch who attacked us with the corrupted earthlings."

Arthur stood up and walked towards Kathleen. His dark hair and blue eyes turned silver and his forehead has the same shining crescent moon mark. His clothes transformed into a white suit with gold embroidery as he stood in front of her saying, "Serenity."

Kathleen floated upright as her clothes transformed into the white and gold gown she wore during that dinner event with snake bitch. She curtsy her father. "Ochichi-ue." Then collapsed. 

\---

"Arthur, I'm not letting her go! If what she said is true and as what you told me of the Moon Kingdom, she'll die! I won't let that happen again!" Hugh's face was pale, trembling while he grabbed on his beloved's waistcoat. 

Arthur enclosed his trembling love in his arms. "As she said, we can create a portal linking Avalon and her family mansion, then we can check on her whenever we want." Arthur laid a kiss on Hugh's forehead. 

"Tsukuyomi, NO! She will not be safe! I failed! I failed to seal that darkness properly! I failed to seal it in time and it killed everyone! And now it's back for revenge! Back to conquer the solar system! It'll kill our daughter the second she is detected!" Hugh was manic and crying and absolutely not himself. Arthur murmured something and Hugh slowly slumped in his arms. Arthur petted his queen's head and laid another kiss on the side of his head. He carried Hugh bridal style and laid him beside Kathleen on her bed. The Moon King then sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"What just happened, Uncle Arthur?" 

Arthur looked up to the confused boys with uncertain eyes. He was not sure if he should alter their memories or to regal them with the story of the downfall of his kingdom. As if their current identities were already not absurdly unbelievable enough. 

"Tsukuyomi no Mikoto is the name of the Moon King is Japanese mythology." muttered Arthur. "I'm sorry boys, I don't think I can share this with you just yet." White light lit up the room and dissipated. Mycroft and Greg were asleep and suspended in the air. Arthur waved them off to their room to change into their pajamas and tucked them in. 

"Heika." 

Arthur faced a kneeling Okumiya Seishiro with his wings unbind. 

*Japanese conversation begins.*

"Ojou-sama will be safe with me." 

"I have no doubts of your abilities Okumiya-san, however, Metalia is not a typical youkai. She was born from fragments of Chaos. Its sole wish is to turn this world into its namesake using any means possible and it was the reason why my kingdom and others in this solar system were destroyed." 

"Perhaps, if you let them recall their memory of their first form, it may help?"

Arthur had a sad expression on his face. "As you have seen, my queen nearly went mad with grief when he remembered our deaths. And my daughter, she saw the love of her life had his heart pierced through in front of her as he shielded her from an attack." Arthur closed his eyes. "And I, I was unable to protect my own family because I was sealed in the healing crystal due to an earlier sustained injury." bitterly said. 

"But you cannot deny her return. Something is calling her home. There is not only darkness gripping Tokyo, there are also lights fighting to protect it but they will not be whole until Ojou-sama joins them." 

Arthur regarded Okumiya-san with a contemplative eye. 'Are the other senshis awaken?' He exhaled his breath. 

"Very well. She will return to Japan. But don't you dare breath a word about what just happened."

"Yes, Heika. Thank you very much!" Okumiya-san bowed while still kneeling. 

*Japanese conversation ends.*


	18. Chapter 18 - The Diplomat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duc: (French) Duke

The next day, everyone got back to work well rested for reasons unknown but no complaints from Greg, he needed all the energy he has for today. 

"Lestrade, you'll be escorting a diplomat from France today. Beyle called and said he got into a car accident. He'll take over again once he sorts himself out." Chief Super during the morning brief.

"Yes, sir." 

"You'll have to converse in French with this man."

Greg raised his eyebrows. "My French is almost non-existent, sir." said with a flat voice. 

"Rubbish, you had a proper conversation with one of the guests during the gala. You'll be fine. It's just for a few hours." 

"Mycroft did most of the talking though."

"You'll do fine. Now, go. He's arriving soon." 

There he was, waiting with the other officers on the tarmac for the arrival of this important diplomat and his entourage. He was thankful that Mycroft had bundled him up with a thermal undershirt, a thick scarf, new overcoat and new leather gloves this morning. The temperature took a nosedive all of the sudden during the night and he didn't have his colder weather things with him in Avalon. It felt like his heart almost leaped out of his chest and frantically ran towards the hills when he saw the diplomat. This was going to be a crappy day. 

*French language begins.*

"You are not the man on the file that I received." said the diplomat coldly when he looked at Greg. "Who are you, where is the bodyguard your government assigned to me?" 

"Byle got into a car accident this morning but he'll take over me once he sorted everything out. I'm Detective Chief Inspector Gregory Lestrade from the London Metropolitan Police. Just a temporary replacement, probably for just a few hours." 

"Hrm. I have no information about this mongrel. This will not do. Go back to where you crawl out from. I do not want unauthorised people around me." as the rude fucker turned back to the plane. 

Just then, a red dot appeared on the diplomat's head. Greg quickly yanked him down and one of the man's aide yelled in pain. Guns were out, yelling and all kinds of action happened. Greg managed to get the stubborn diplomat into the armoured car and the driver sped out of the air field as fast as possible. 

Greg called Chief Super to inform him what happened the second the car started moving. Another call immediately came in after he was done talking to his superior but he did not answer the call. The French man had pointed a gun at him and he had both his hands up with his phone in his right hand. 

"Who the fuck do you work for?" he hissed angrily. 

"I'm with the Met! I'm a police officer assigned to escort you for the day until the person initially assigned to you can take over! It's not like I want to be with you either, I work on homicide cases!" Greg answered, irritated. 

The diplomat's eyes narrowed. Greg's phone started to vibrate again. He saw the name on the screen as it was faced to him and put the gun away. 

"Answer the goddamn phone."

*French language ends. *

Greg answered without looking at the screen and Mycroft's voice started screaming. 

"GET OUT OF THAT CAR NOW! THE REAL DRIVER AND GUARD ARE DEAD!" 

"FUCK!" 

He could not unlock the door. The fake guard with a manic grin had told them to take out their guns and phones and throw them to him as he pointed his Magnum Research BFR at them after shooting his fucking huge revolver with large caliber bullets into the seats opposite them as a warning shot. The maniac was seated in the front passenger seat. 

The diplomat's lips thinned with annoyance as he had also tried to open the door on his side without success. Greg was ready to blast open the door with his magic when the car came to a sudden halt, throwing everyone off their seat. 

The fake driver's and fake guard's door opened with genuine surprised expressions on them. They were yanked out of the car and something heavy fell on to the ground. Greg and the diplomat were back to back with their guns pointing at their respective doors as it opened.

"Good morning, Basten! Hope you had a good flight over the English Channel just now!"

"You fuckers!" The diplomat yelled as he lowered down his gun. Greg lowered his too and gaped at Hugh. Hugh beckoned Greg to come out of the car. The diplomat went out at his side while he grumbled at Arthur about the dismal security provided by the UK government. 

"We're sorry to have had you involved in this, Greg. You weren't supposed to be anywhere near him." whispered Hugh. 

Greg shook his head. "Any way you can have someone replace me now, please?" Greg begged. "Might kill him myself if I'm around him longer." 

Hugh nodded and put his arm around Greg's shoulder as they walked towards a waiting car. "Get in the car immediately after I open the door." Greg obeyed and he found himself seated beside Mycroft in a moving car. 

Mycroft turned his head sharply and with his phone to his ear. The younger man threw his phone to the seat opposite of him, narrowly missing Anthea and hugged his Gregory tightly. Greg hugged him back as tightly and they stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes until the car reached Whitehall. 

\---

"Where's that mongrel you got me?" 

Arthur, Hugh and Basten were in a car on the way to Whitehall. 

Arthur sighed. "We sent him back. You said you didn't want him, remember?" 

Basten glowered. "Now do you trust me when I said someone is very actively trying to kill me again?" 

"With your charming ways and personality, we wonder why." said Hugh mockingly. 

Basten glared at the two immortals. He knew about them alright. Tales of these two men were passed down his family from generations to generations. He had hoped to pass it down to his son too but his child is no longer around and he was too distraught to be in another relationship let alone conceive another child. His second greatest regret was the last time they were together, he had yelled at the boy for crying in front of his maman's grave during their visit before he ran off and slipped down a cliff into the sea. 

"How is your daughter?" mumbled Basten. 

Arthur and Hugh were surprised. Basten does not do sentiments. "She is well. Back to her neurosurgery work." 

"Careful with the possible PTSD. She's still a child." Basten mumbled while he looked out the window. 

The back of the car remained silent. 

\---

Chief Superintendent Mcmillan was puzzled. DCI Lestrade waltzed into New Scotland Yard a few hours after the shooting with slightly ruffled hair and glassy dilated eyes. MI5 had called earlier requesting for a different officer for the French diplomat and that Beyle was in their custody as one of the suspects in this morning’s assasination attempts. He explained that Lestrade was more than capable to be said bodyguard and that prior to this, he had far higher security clearance to be a simple escort to a diplomat but the home office representative insisted to have another person because the diplomat had refused to have Lestrade around.

“Lestrade, in my office now.”

“Sir.”

Lestrade dutifully followed him.

Behind the closed door, they sat down and stared at each other.

“Lestrade, what did you do to piss the man off? He said he doesn’t want you to be his escort even though you are more than qualified to do so.”

“I don’t know, maybe my French wasn’t good enough. You know how proud they are with their language.” Lestrade answered in a bitter tone.

Mcmillan simply looked at Lestrade while Lestrade was sitting in a relaxed position but with narrowed eyes.

“Now, I know your boyfriend is in high places but you can’t go pissing off diplomats and hope to get away with it you know.”

Greg sighed. He knew this would eventually happen. “Sir, I was just doing my job but that man said I was different from the one he had authorized to be his bodyguard. He was not informed of the change and has no information of my background. Hence, the dismissal. Since he doesn’t want me around, MI5 agreed to a replacement for him.”

“Right then, know anyone who speaks fluent French and is a good shooter whose CV will pass that man’s approval?”

‘Damn it…’ thought Greg. They both went through several names and submitted the few that they think acceptable and able to tolerate rude buggers for a long period of time.

\---

"Mr. Holmes, the individuals responsible for this morning's shooting on Duc de Rivière were apprehended, at least those we found on British soil. Interrogation will be handled by MI6." 

"Thank you for the update, Anthea." Mycroft closed his eyes and leaned back to his chair. 

"DCI Lestrade is in your house now. He is preparing dinner. Would you like to leave now?" 

Mycroft nodded. He was just reminded of his forgotten lunch that he had pushed aside and now felt the wrath of his body for missing it. 

\---

"Hey." Greg walked over to Mycroft and put his arms over the back of his neck. "Welcome home." 

Mycroft put his arms around Greg's waist and kissed his sweetheart deeply. When they finally parted, "Let's get some food in you first m'kay? Anthea said you haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Mycroft nodded. 

\---

They were randomly kissing and rubbing their bodies against each other while slow dancing to some 1950s songs in the drawing room in dim lights. Mycroft was feeling a little dancy tonight. Greg learns more and more about the man he is besotted with with each passing day. He was glad that Mycroft had finally pushed aside his insecurities about his safety.

Greg had slowly peeled off Mycroft's many layers of clothing down to his dress shirt, boxer brief and socks. He was taking his time unbuttoning the second button of Mycroft's dress shirt while Mycroft caressed his bums with his hands under his sweatpants. Greg never wears underwear while he is home. 

Kathleen suddenly appeared.

They froze on the spot while their cheeks flushed. Mycroft's hands were still on Greg's bums. 

"You'll need to come to the hospital now." Kathleen said with a grave voice as she used her magic to dress them both and the environment changed to a hospital corridor. Arthur and Hugh were speaking to a doctor. The doctor acknowledged Dr. Kathleen and left. There were armed guards in front of a door. 

"What happened?" asked Mycroft. 

Arthur and Hugh looked at Kathleen's stoic face, then at one another, then to Greg.

"The suicidal fool decided to hunt down the group of assassins who were hunting him and nearly got himself killed." Arthur said. 

"Who are we referring to here?" Greg was very uncomfortable.

"Basten de Rivière." answered Hugh. 

"Anthea reported to me that all those involved in this morning's event were in custody!" said Mycroft. 

Arthur sighed. "The ones from this morning were just two of several interested parties." 

"Wait, you said he hunted the assassins who were hunting for him. Why?" 

"They were responsible for your mother's death." muttered Hugh. 

Greg gasped. His knees were feeling a bit weak. Mycroft held him up.

"How is he?" asked Greg after some time. 

"He was stabbed close to his heart. We'll have to wait and see." said Hugh. 

Mycroft supported Greg as they made their way to the room occupied by Basten and watched the injured man with all sorts of tubes and wires attached to him breath in and out. Kathleen took them back to Mycroft's bedroom in Mycroft's house and left after hugging and kissing them goodnight. Mycroft and Greg had a short shower and slept naked as they recently felt that they slept better with more skin-to-skin contact.


	19. Chapter 19 - Two Kinds of Explosions

Basten de Rivière lived and was demanding to be released from the hospital as soon as he woke up from his 5 days coma. Hugh had appeared beside the poor attending physician, narrowed his eyes and said the word "Child" in a cold hard voice. Miraculously Basten behaved.

Greg still refused to have anything to do with his father. Well, Kathleen and Mycroft couldn’t do anything about that now can they. Greg continued on with his life without thinking about Basten for another 3 days until he was summoned to a conference room by Commissioner Styles. 

Mcmillan was seated beside Styles, and Arthur, Clarky, and a woman were seated across Styles. Arthur looked intimidating without his usual warm smile. 'Well, now we know who Mycroft learnt from to be intimidating.' thought Greg. 

"Ma'am, Sirs." 

Styles nodded grimly.

"May I introduce to you Detective Chief Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Lestrade, this is His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Howard, Duke of Clarence and Avondale, Her Excellency Sylvie Dorin, Ambassador of France and Major Attenborough from the Home Office.” Arthur nodded at Greg, both pretending not to know each other.

Styles began, “The French diplomat you were escorting earlier was hospitalized due to injuries sustained in an attack after you managed to save him that morning. He woke up 3 days ago from his coma and he is now missing."

"Err, it would make it a missing person's case." 

"Technically, yes. But given the man's position in the French government, we have to also treat it as a possible kidnapping and murder case. Seeing that you have worked with MI5 closely, we suggested to His Highness and Her Excellency to have you lead a team to find him." 

'Shit. Fuck. Nooo…' Greg cried internally. "Sure, I'll assemble a team as soon as I can if they accept me." 

Arthur glanced at him as if saying 'I hope to hell you understood what you have just said.' "We would gladly have DCI Lestrade leading the team. I'm sure Major Attenborough will brief him momentarily. Hopefully Basten is found safely. My good friend nearly died from the stab to his chest. It's a wonder as to how it was possible for him to move around with that kind of wound and so soon after he woke up from a coma!"

Clarky pretended to assure His Highness and Her Excellency that the highly capable London Metropolitan Police will find Duc de Rivière as soon as they can. Everyone stood up as Arthur stood. Styles and Mcmillan escorted the VVIPs out to their waiting cars while Greg went back to his office to start assembling a team. Clarky waited in the conference room until Greg was ready to introduce his team. 

\---

Clarky briefed him and his ragtag team and gave whatever information he had on hand. They went through CCTV footage from the hospital and every photo taken of the room he was placed in. It went on until Mycroft showed up in Greg's office at 7:30pm. By then, the night shift people were in but located slightly further away from Greg's office. 

"Did you really accept the task of finding him?" Mycroft asked while leaning on Greg's desk beside his seated self. 

"I had hoped Arthur would say no to having me…" 

"That would be unwise of him. It would have made you look bad in front of the ambassador and your superiors. When a replacement bodyguard was requested by MI5, Mcmillan was adamant in wanting to know the reason."

"Bah, he just wanted to find fault on you because the Commissioner and he thinks you forced me to become your boy toy." 

Mycroft arched his eyebrows. "Really now." 

"Mhmm. Said they'll report it to the Home Office for sexual harassment against an officer."

"Oh." Mycroft kneeled in between Greg's thighs. "I didn't realise I have such a gorgeous boy toy to play with." while nuzzling Greg's covered cock and stroking his inner thigh. "And we're playing in a big police station."

"Mycroft… Avalon's charm doesn't work here now does it?…" Greg was becoming harder. Mycroft titled his head up and smirked. His long elegant fingers unbuckled Greg's belt and pulled down his trouser's zip. He kissed his balls and the growing bulge of Greg's still covered cock. Just then, Greg heard hurried footsteps approaching his office. He's first instinct was to shove Mycroft under his table and hide his unzipped lower extremities.

"Lestrade! I'm going to request a restraining order against Sherlock Holmes!" 

"What has he done now?" 

A finger caressed his cock from base to tip on his boxers. 

"He showed up saying it was his crime scene." 

A finger went into the boxer's fly hole and made a circular movement around the head of his cock. 

"Then he had the gall to say we had contaminated his crime scene." 

His cheeks were feeling warmer. The finger went to his balls and also made a circular movement. 

"He called us idiots and locked us out of the room while he rummaged around."

His cock and balls were exposed to warm breaths. His heart pounding fast. 

"Then he yelled that he finally found a toe and shoved it at me after he opened the door!" 

Greg gasped as his cock was engulfed inside a warm wet mouth and being sucked and licked by the familiar soft textured tongue. His face by then had gone quite red. 

"I got Morris to drag him out of the room and had him thrown out of the apartment block!" 

In and out the warm wet mouth his cock went. 

"He then somehow got back in and checked the rest of the apartment block by disguising himself as one of the neighbours! Are you alright?" 

Greg's eyes were wide open. "Yea, yea I'm fine. Go on." 

"He found the bastard who cut off the toes from all the victims and chased him." 

Slicked fingers fondling his balls and teasing his entrance. 

"He caught the perp and shoved him into a garbage pile. We had to fish the perp out of the pile!" 

Greg gasped again as the finger breached his entrance and started to thrust in and out. 

"Greg, do you need to see a doctor? You're awfully red now." DI Mance Rayder asked with concern. 

"I'm fine, no worries. So Sherlock got you your culprit." Greg tried to breath normally. 

"Yea… Yea he did." Rayder mumbled. "He's a jerk!"

Explosion alert! 

"That he is, Mance. I never said he never was." said Greg with a smile. 

"Hrm! Fine, he's off the hook this time. Sorry to barge in on you like that, Greg."

Alert! Alert! 

"Cheers. Close the door will ya? Gonna be listening to some explicit songs in a moment." 

Door closed, Greg started panting and gripped both sides of his chair. Grey-blue eyes had never left his face. Cum exploded into Mycroft's mouth. Mycroft swallowed every drop of the precious liquid. The mischievous man smiled as he released Greg's cock from his mouth and said, "That's dinner sorted for me." 

"You're always full of surprises." He pulled Mycroft into his lap and kissed the man. They giggled a little. Mycroft got up to wipe his hands with wet tissues and drank the remaining cold tea in Greg's mug. Greg zipped himself up. They left New Scotland Yard, got themselves some takeaway and went back to Mycroft's house. 

\---

They managed to locate his idiot father to an abandoned warehouse in Grays after a couple of days with some help from Kathleen. Apparently the bastard took it upon himself to run away from the hospital. Reasons yet to be known. Will wring the bastard's throat and get answers later. 

MI5 and Greg's team together with the Essex police surrounded the property as precaution. The French Duke is not a normal civilian after all. He could have been following a dangerous lead. 

As Greg inched nearer to the warehouse, screams and gunshots started. 

"You killed my wife!" 

*BANG*

"You took away my son!" 

*BANG BANG*

"MA MOITIÉ!" 

*BANG*

"MON FILS BIEN-AIMÉ" 

*BANG BANG BANG*

"DIE FUCKERS!!!" 

Basten threw something up in the air. 

"ALL UNITS RETREAT! RETREAT NOW! BOMB ALERT! BOMB ALERT! TAKE COVER NOW!" Greg screamed. Everyone scrambled away from the warehouse as Basten shot the grenade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MA MOITIÉ: (French) Loosely translated to 'My better half'
> 
> MON FILS BIEN-AIMÉ: (French) My beloved son


	20. Chapter 20 - Conclusion

"Man, this sucks." 

Several firefighters were working hard to put down the fire. The fire was under control but still required some time to put out. Basten had chosen the wrong place or the right place to make something explode depending on who you asked. It used to be an oil storage area beside the Thames. Some people were thrown into the river by the blast, him included. Everyone was accounted for and miraculously without major injuries except the buggers Basten managed to kill. His team managed to catch the remaining assassins, or victims?, don't know, deal with it later. 

The bastard that caused this was sitting on the edge of a platform with his legs over the river while a couple of his men guarded him. They had striped him off all his weapons. 'Where the fuck did he get so many weapons from?' Greg sat down beside him, shivering under a blanket. 

"You're an idiot old man." 

Basten said nothing and continued to stare at the flowing river with blank eyes. The tide was receding. 

"You had been reckless and nearly killed everyone in my team." 

Silence. 

"Who in the world would go hunting for his own assassins? They go to you, not the other way round!" 

Silence. 

"DID YOU THINK MAMAN WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU TO DIE BY AVENGING HER YOU IDIOT BASTARD???!" Greg finally exploded. 

Both father and son started sobbing uncontrollably. Sally and Gregson looked at each other, not knowing what to do. So many questions went through their mind. 

Kathleen and Okumiya-san were just on site. Her fathers and Mycroft were on their way. They managed to pass through security with their temporary MI5 ID, issued as a consultant for this case. 

Kathleen hugged him and dried his body and clothes from the river water. She sat there with him crying on her shoulders until he didn't have tears left. Basten was taken care by Okumiya-san. They were both given drinking water to drink. He was getting a headache from dehydration. 

\---

The French Ambassador arrived to take Basten away. He refused to leave from his spot on the platform, staring blankly at the receding river again. By then Arthur and Hugh had arrived. Arthur sighed and sat down beside Basten. Hugh had asked the rest of them to wait elsewhere. 

"My boy is alive." 

"That, he is." 

"Did you brought him here?" 

"No, Gustave did." 

Basten closed his eyes. "He despises me." 

"Yes, he does. You should have told him what happened to you." 

"I would have looked like a fool." 

"Better than losing your child forever." 

Basten looked up at Arthur. "Was he assigned to me on purpose as my bodyguard that day?" 

"No. He had made it very clear that he does not want anything to do with you. It was a sudden switch. You recognised his magical signature when you walked nearer to him didn't you? That's why you dismissed him at the airfield."

"I thought someone was baiting me using magic this time! You have known about him, yet you didn't tell me! How could you?! He was only 10 years old!"

"Had we meddled in family matters, there would be no end to it on top of country politics! We have only known about Grégoire's identity 5 years back. Gustave told us before he passed away."

"Yet your daughter treats him like family!" 

"He has been dating our godson for a few months now and they've been pinning for each other for years. We've been waiting for them to start a relationship for so long."

"W-what?" Basten gapped.

"We're unofficial in-laws if the two of them marry you know." Arthur grinned. 

Basten groaned with both his palms on his face. 

\---

Mycroft jumped out of the car before the car fully stopped. He saw Gregory with Kathleen and ran towards them. Gregory saw him and ran towards him. They embraced each other lovingly, murmuring words of comfort to each other and coated each other with soft kisses. Commander Styles, Chief Superintendent Mcmillan and the rest of the team stared at the couple for a while and looked away in embarrassment. There was no longer doubt that those two were madly in love with each other. 

The media had a field day about the explosion. Edna managed to delete all footage taken and uploaded using mobile phones. Commander Styles and MI5's Director General gave a press statement 4 hours after, leaving out anything related to the French. 

Basten left the country the following day. His stab wound was healed but still tender. He was able to heal quickly but not instantaneously like Hugh or as fast as Arthur. The father and son met at the airfield and all but glared at each other.

"Don't fucking die, you bastard." 

Basten grunted. "Don't fucking die, boy."

\---

Two days before Christmas saw the 6 of them in the kitchen baking and cooking in Avalon. The household staff, except for Okumiya-san, were told to go home or at least not show up at the manor until 8th of January. Okumiya-san was happy to free his wings. 

Kathleen helped Mycroft and Greg deliver their card, gifts, cakes, cookies and wines to their parents, and Sherlock and John. Arthur and Hugh delivered to their wonderful PAs and to the English Royal family. Kathleen had to concentrate very hard on delivering the bundle meant to her Oji-chan and Onii-chan. They are halfway around the world and require much more energy to make that delivery. 

Christmas eve saw them running around in the snow making ice sculptures and having snowball fights. Mycroft and Greg snuck out to the grounds at almost midnight and had a raunchy session out in the snow. Kathleen secretly took many photos of them in various positions. 

Christmas saw them opening presents in the family room. Mycroft and Greg unintentionally played hide and seek with Kathleen around the manor after they opened her presents containing many risqué photos she had somehow taken over the months and several blu-rays containing videos of their various love making sessions caught on CCTV and last night in 4K resolution. 

Boxing day saw them under the blankets together watching movies, generally being lazy. 

The 27th saw Kathleen and Okumiya-san packing their essentials. Arthur and Hugh went around the manor to identify which door is suitable to turn into a portal to link with Gekkouyashiki. They ended up creating a door in Kathleen's study for the portal's usage. 

The 28th saw them at the Canadian Arctic watching beluga whales and narwhals on a whim because of the documentary they just watched. They explored Nunavut for photography spots too. 

The 29th saw them at Antarctica penguin watching, because why not? 

The 30th saw them making fireworks for their private new year's celebration. Okumiya-san prepared the ingredients for Toshikoshi soba and Osechi Ryori. 

The 31st saw them playing chess, reading, listening and dancing to old vinyls from a gramophone. That night, they ate the Toshikoshi soba Okumiya-san made while releasing their fireworks. Arthur proudly announced he made his explosion patterns perfectly according to his beloved's erected cock which prompted a swift and painful slap on the thigh from Hugh, or was it arousing?

The 1st saw both sets of lovers having their first love making session of the year. Kathleen woke up early enough to photograph the first rising sun of the year. They all had ozoni for breakfast other than their sausages, chips, bacons, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms. They had the full Osechi Ryori for lunch. Kathleen and Okumiya-san went through their final packing.

The 2nd of January, flight day. An almost 12 hours flight. Mycroft nearly glued himself to Kathleen. He was tempted to order Anthea to get him a barrel of the strongest glue available. 

"Come on, we'll see each other again in probably 72 hours. Don't be sad hmm." Kathleen was sitting on Mycroft's lap. Mycroft had had his arms around her since after breakfast on the sofa.

"But what if the portal could not be linked? What if it's too far away to link them?" 

"Nonsense, we've always had portals linking different planets even from different solar systems, remember?" Kathleen's eyes turned silver as she looked up at Mycroft. "Gregory and you had always been able to visit each other through the portal to Canis Lupus. How else would both of you have gotten to know each other and got married, hrm?" Kathleen smiled gently still with her silver eyes. 

Mycroft and Greg were speechless. Arthur was staring at his daughter. 

"Khonsu, what's wrong?" asked Kathleen. 

"Ojou-sama, the helicopter is here." 

Kathleen blinked a few times. Her eye colour back to grey-blue. "Okay, time to go!" Kathleen loosen herself from Mycroft's arms and stretched. Their luggage should already be loaded in the plane by now. 

Hugh walked back in after his phone call with Newt and confirmed everything is in order between both UK and Japanese governments. They got into the helicopter to the airport. 

Plenty of hugs and kisses to last for at least 3 days were made and off the plane left for the tarmac, flew higher into the air, making its way to Haneda airport.

Hugh teared up in Arthur's arms and Arthur tried to calm Hugh down for being silly. Mycroft turned to Greg and looked at him shyly. 

"Gregory, will you move in with me?" 

Greg cupped Mycroft's cheek. " 'course I would, My. I'm already there most days." Mycroft smiled and kissed his darling. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gekkouyashiki: (Japanese) Moonlight Mansion
> 
> Toshikoshi soba: (Japanese) A type of noodle dish traditionally eaten by the Japanese as their last meal of the year.
> 
> Osechi Ryori: (Japanese) A new year feast for the Japanese.
> 
> Ozoni: (Japanese) A rice ball dish traditionally eaten by the Japanese as the first thing they eat for the new year.
> 
> Canis Lupus: (Latin) Scientific name for the gray wolf.
> 
> Khonsu: (Egyptian) The Egyptian Moon King's name.
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end!!!!!


End file.
